


omnes daemones inferni properent in culo meo

by Thorinsmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Alcohol Mention, Clothed Sex, Complete, Cuddling, Dancing, Explicit Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heavy Petting, Internalized Homophobia, Loneliness, Loss of Faith, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Makeouts, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Realizations, Sacrilege, Safer Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Titty-fucking, Torture Mentions, clubs, demon!Roadhog, demon/priest AU, demons are all about knowledge and choice, everyone is consenting adults here, imperfect sex, inconvenient gag reflex, internalized ableism, priest in training!Jamison, religious angst, sex 101 taught by a demon, sex ed, virgin!Jamison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: Omnes daemones inferni properent in culo meo– or –the Unusual Education of Brother FawkesThere was a flash, fire, red and purple. There was a stench, sulfur and ash. There was a massive and very naked demon standing just beyond Jamison's feet.In retrospect, maybe Jamisonshouldn'thave been chanting 'may all the demons of hell cum in my ass', in Latin, while fucking himself with a church candle, inside the church.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: please, PLEASE, be aware of the tags. The internalized homophobia and religious angst are major themes in this fic.  
> Take care of yourselves, and read with caution.  
> <3  
> TS

" _Omnes daemones inferni_ ," Jamison gasped, breaking off with a whimper as he pushed the candle yet deeper into his ass. The intrusion ached, but when he rocked against the candle, when it pushed against the inside of him, it sent pleasure bursting through his body like firecrackers. It was a cruel God who would put such pleasure where it was sin to touch. Not that his flesh hand on his cock, stroking it fast and wild, was sinning any less. " _Properent in culo meo_ ," Jamison finished another recitation, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

What was a man supposed to do when he was staring down his seminary graduation, and realized he was _way too gay_ to join the priesthood he'd studied so long and so hard to join? He'd tried, he'd tried so hard. Praying for the temptation to be removed from him did nothing. Nothing. He still noticed Brother Smith's broad shoulders and wanted to touch them. He still found himself looking at the bow of Brother Harris' lips and wondering what it would feel like to kiss him. And the less said about the things Father Brown's voice did to him when it was raised in a passionate sermon the better.

So here Jamison was, a week from graduation, and instead of spending hours in prayer and contemplation in the sanctuary he was holed up in the back of the church doing the most sacrilegious thing he could think of. It was stupid and it was desperate and it was the only thing he could think to do.

" _O-omnes dae-daemones_ ," Jamison was losing control of his voice, whole body tightening and shaking. It felt so good. Of course he'd tried with his fingers before (and confessed and done penance) but the slender candle was deeper and harder and it hurt and it felt _so good_. " _n-in-inferni p- eant in-in culo meo_!"

There was a sound, or the absence of one, like the negative space of a bell's toll. There was a flash, fire, red and purple. There was a stench, sulfur and ash. There was a demon standing just beyond Jamison's feet. He was massive, a good eight feet tall and at least as broad as three of Jamison put together, with a big round gut and huge hands and shoulders. He was naked, his cock huge and thick between legs like tree trunks. His skin was fire-engine red, his hair long and silver in a high ponytail, his head crowned with wide flat horns like a water buffalo. The pupils of his dark eyes burned like coals, staring down at Jamison's half-naked body.

Jamison was a dead man now, he'd gone and sinned too hard. The demon was going to drag him to hell and torture him for eternity, because that's what happened to sodomites, and Jamison's hips jolted _up_ and the candle pushed _deep_ and he was coming all over himself with a strangled cry and his eyes never leaving the demon's.

There was a moment of near silence when he was done, with Jamison's sharp panicked breaths the only sound. In retrospect, maybe Jamison _shouldn't_ have been chanting 'may all the demons of hell come in my ass', in Latin, while fucking himself with a church candle, inside the church. The demon, however, made no move to... whatever it was that demons did to sinners. Impale him on a stick and roast him over a bed of eternal flames? Speaking of flames, none of the ones that had heralded the demon's arrival were left now. The room wasn't on fire. It was just a regular dingy store room containing one Brother Jamison Fawkes and a huge demon.

There was some sort of a stalemate for a long moment, and then Jamison decided that he should probably take the candle out of his ass. It was just uncomfortable now, in the wake of orgasm. He hissed in discomfort as he pulled it free.

The demon shifted slightly, gaze falling down to Jamison's prosthetic hand and the candle he'd been buggering himself with. "Fucks sake, kid." The demon's voice was a bass rumble even deeper than Father Brown's, and it made Jamison's already jellied knees shake. "Don't use a candle for that!"

"I'm not a kid!" Jamison's voice cracked, not helping his argument in the slightest. "It's... it's what I could find." It was the smallest type the church had.

The demon snorted, and a faint curl of flame left his nose. He almost looked human, if you ignored the bright red skin and horns and flame eyes. Strong jaw, heavy brow, a bit of silver stubble, and lips that looked extraordinarily soft and kissable.

Handsome.

Temptation. Temptation beyond what Jamison could bear.

"You're what, eighteen?" the demon asked.

"Twenty-two!" Jamison defended. If anything he looked older than he was, with the hair at his temples already receding.

"Old enough to know better." The demon pointed at the sullied candle taper now in Jamison's hand rather than inside him. "That slips all the way in, or breaks off, and it's not coming back out. You want to go to the hospital like that?"

Jamison could feel his heartbeat in his flaming cheeks, shame and embarrassment warring through him. Tears he'd been nearly crying before prickled at his eyes. He was a fucking mess—too sinful for God and too naive for a demon.

Demon. In a church. He did not belong here to be judging Jamison.

"You're on holy ground, demon!" Jamison accused, spat out hard in lieu of being able to defend himself. He ought to be praying, pulling on all his teaching to banish the demon back to hell. He still had his cross on under his shirt, he ought to pull it out and send the huge impossibly sexy demon away. If a sinner like him even could.

The demon was leering down at him. "I was _invited_."

Oh. _Oh_!

Jamison's specific wording recurred to him, what he'd invited the demons of hell to do to him, and his skinny legs snapped shut. A whimper that might had been an aborted scream got lodged somewhere in his throat. His gut twisted up, terror mixed with something hot and shameful and hungry. That massive demon cock was going to rip into him and tear him apart and he wasn't even sure he wanted to try and stop it.

The demon rolled his fiery eyes, snorting again with a puff of smoke. "I'm not gonna rape you, kid. I'm out." He turned away, shaking his horned head. He had a tail, a cute little curling pig tail just above the heavy globes of his ass. "Hell's names, what do they even teach them these days?" he asked himself as he made a wide sweeping gesture with his hand, making those big shoulders flex and a wall of purple and red flames erupt along the wall.

The demon took a step away, clearly intending to go the way he'd come and leave Jamison just as alone and as confused as he'd been to begin with. Just the wreck trying to send his own soul to hell because God didn't want him.

"Wait." Jamison reached out, desperate, like his clunky beige prosthetic hand could grab hold of the demon from across the room and make him stay. He didn't even know what he wanted to say when the demon paused and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, the firelight leaping and glowing all over his powerful body. Of course not knowing what to say never stopped Jamison's mouth from talking. "You could... could. You could stay and corrupt an innocent?" Demons liked to do that, right?

The demon glanced down Jamison's body—his pants still down around his thighs, his come all over his belly, the shameful candle beside him. "You're figuring that out just fine."

"No. No I'm not." Jamison brought his clumsy prosthetic hand back to himself. His voice sounded too much like the tears that were still far too close to the surface. "I don't know anything. I don't know what I'm doing, I just... I _want_. I'm not supposed to, but I _want_ and I don't even really know what it is I want. You could teach me?"

"Aww, kid." The flames died again as the demon turned completely back toward Jamison.

"Jamison," Jamison corrected. He didn't particularly enjoy being called a kid. He wasn't a child, not by a long shot. If he was really going to lose his virginity (and with a demon, had he lost his fucking mind!?) he wanted to be seen as an adult during the event.

"Hmm, Jamison." The demon rolled his name around in his mouth, as if trying it on for size. He licked his lips, incongruously pink tongue against the red of his skin. "Maybe I will stick around and show you the ropes, Jamie," he mused in his gloriously deep and rumbly voice. He was smiling down at Jamison again as he stepped closer than ever, but softer this time with no bared teeth. Just a slight upturn to the corners of his full lips and faint crinkles around his eyes and it was horrifically unfair how beautiful that made him. "Wouldn't that just be delicious? You'd follow your rules, wouldn't you? You wouldn't have laid down with a man, but you'd know what it's like."

The demon sank to his knees on the floor beside Jamison's chair, and he was still huge. Maybe not actually eight feet tall, but well bigger than Jamison who was pretty damn tall. His flame pupils danced, mesmerizing and amused. He touched Jamison then, a thick blunt finger running across his lower abdomen and Jamison shuddered through with a whimper. The demon's skin was hot, but it didn't burn. It felt good; terrifying and gentle and good. The demon lifted the finger to his mouth, licking Jamison's come off it, and made a quiet contemplative sound. His next touch was to Jamison's chin, slowly caressing his jawline.

"I'll teach you, and for the rest of your life you'll know how it could be," the demon murmured, low and rich. "You'll know what you could have. I'll leave you with the full knowledge, and the choice. Do you want that, Jamie?"

Temptation, that's what this was. A demon of hell sent specifically to tempt Jamison while he was at his weakest. A good man and a good priest would have been praying to God for help the instant the demon appeared instead of inviting him to stay. A good man wouldn't have done what Jamison did to accidentally summon him in the first place.

Why would God help Jamison with _this_ temptation, after failing him for all others? Jamison had prayed desperately for years, but He turned his face away and never freed him of his most sinful desires.

It was evil and it was wrong. Consorting with a demon was even more wicked than with a human man, but the demon's touch was so gentle on Jamison's chin, and he was smiling down on Jamison like a friend and offering knowledge. Maybe this was how Eve felt, facing down the serpent; this horrible mix of shame and desire and the pure need to _know_. Jamison didn't have it in him to do anything but follow her example.

Jamison pulled the demon close and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with art!
> 
> http://stuffdone.tumblr.com/post/160623158942/thorinsmut-how-dare-you-i-did-not-need-another


	2. round one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jamison and the demon get down to business

Jamison had kissed people before, of course. Some childhood experimentation with other kids at the orphanage that didn't really count, and some fumbling with one of the other boys his first year in the seminary (before they both got guilty and broke it off and confessed). Kissing the demon was nothing like those kisses. His mouth was both warmer and softer, his stubble was scratchy against Jamison's chin, he tasted faintly of smoke, and he didn't hold back or hesitate. The demon sucked Jamison's bottom lip into his mouth, the faint scrape of teeth making Jamison gasp, and the demon's tongue pressed into his mouth as his right hand moved to gently cradle the back of Jamison's head. So strong and so tender.

Meanwhile Jamison's hands had elected to go exploring. There was _so much_ of the demon to touch. His prosthetic hand closed around one of the demon's horns, holding him secure, while his flesh fingers touched the demon's silky silver hair, his rough stubbly cheek, his thick powerful neck, his broad shoulders and then down to his soft chest and back up.

The demon's left hand landed on Jamison's right knee, and Jamison tensed everywhere. His prosthetic hand could pass as real in dim light, but his knee was obviously fake to the touch. There was a _reason_ he always wore long pants and shoes.

The demon didn't recoil from it or show any sign of surprise. He didn't immediately start asking questions about why Jamison was only half there. He just slid his hand up Jamison's leg until he was touching flesh through his clothes, and gave his thigh a squeeze that made Jamison whimper against his mouth. He bit the demon's soft bottom lip, the way the demon had done his, and he chuckled so deep it made Jamison's whole spine tingle.

Jamison somehow got his good leg around the demon's body, pulling him closer on pure instinct. He didn't know what he wanted, didn't know what he needed, but it definitely involved more skin contact. The demon pushed him back, very gently, but it still felt like a rejection and Jamison whined as he tried to pull the demon close again. He didn't make any progress and quit while he still had any dignity left. His clunky prosthetic hand got stuck shut briefly, but then he managed to open it and let go of the demon's horn. He must realize it wasn't real now, but the demon paid it no attention.

"You have to say it, Jamie." The demon stroked Jamison's cheek, softly and gently. His eyes were smiling, mesmerizing flame pupils flickering slow and languid like banked coals. "If you want me to teach you sex, you have to _say_ so. Do you want that?"

"Ye," Jamison started, based on nothing but pure lust before his mind caught up and went into overdrive. Massive demon cock and vague rumors about what it was like to lose your virginity. "eeaaaahaha! I, I mean, how much will it hurt!?" he asked.

The demon blinked. "Heaven's pearly _gates_ ," he swore. There was no doubt the phrase was meant as invective, the way sparks crackled behind his lips when he said it. "Not at all! Not unless you want it to. What made you think..."

He looked so shocked. Jamison couldn't look at him, his body twitching with combined lust and embarrassment. "Father Brown gives sermons sometimes on... on sodomy and the body-destroying sins of the homosexuals?" Impassioned sermons, full of fire and brimstone, that made Jamison's guts burn like he was already in hell. He always had to fight to keep still in his seat while his mind ran wild with the hints of lewd acts and things outside his knowledge.

The demon snorted a puff of smoke, shaking his head. "Miseducation. Worse than none at all." He caught Jamison's chin, gently urging Jamison to look at him again. He had that expression on again, like a friend who just wanted to help. An incredibly _sexy_ friend. "What I teach you will not hurt. It will not do you damage. Do you want it?"

Jamison fought the desire to babble yes a thousand times and get the demon to kiss and touch him more. He wanted to, so bad, and he was probably going to, but he had to make sure first. "Are you sure? Because even this thing hurt and it's..." he gestured toward the shameful candle, which was smaller than his own cock and _much_ smaller than the demon's.

"Hmm," the demon pondered, clearly taking the question seriously and thinking up a good answer instead of laughing at him for what was probably a stupid question. "Two things," he said, squeezing Jamison's thigh just a little bit to keep his attention focused. "First, lots of lube and careful prep is a lot more comfortable than shoving whatever wherever. Second, there's no reason we'd have to do anal, or that _I_ would have to be the one fucking _you_."

Jamison couldn't stop the sound of loss that came out of his throat, a whine at having what he wanted, what he'd finally thought he was going to have, yanked back out of reach.

The demon chuckled. "Well, we might, if you really want."

The words were on the tip of Jamison's tongue, begging the demon to just _do it_ already and get it over with so he would _know_. He opened his mouth, but it was other words that came out instead. "What do I even call you? What's your name? I can't keep calling you 'demon'. I mean I guess I could but I don't want to if you're going to be my first I'd like some kind of a name to call you?"

"Call me... heh... Roadhog," the demon interrupted, eyes crinkling up even further as his fond smile deepened. "What do you choose, Jamie?"

Demons were liars, servants of the Deceiver, never to be trusted, but Jamison's body was so close to the demon's—to _Roadhog's—_ and still far too far away. He was going to burn in hell but he was already burning on earth. He _wanted_.

"Teach me, Roadhog. Please."

Jamison almost expected Roadhog to laugh and disappear in a blaze of fire, Jamison having failed the test of his faith, but he didn't. He smiled at Jamison like he was proud of him, like he'd done something good, and immediately leaned back in to kiss him. It was every bit as wonderful a second time as it had been the first. Roadhog didn't seem to be in any hurry to move on from just kissing. It felt great, but that wasn't exactly what Jamison had asked him for.

Jamison reluctantly let go of Roadhog's shoulder with his real hand to start unbuttoning his shirt, since Roadhog wasn't doing it for him. "C'mon," Jamison begged against Roadhog's soft lips. "Just... just _do it_ to me already."

"Hmm, no." Roadhog stroked his unnaturally warm fingers down what was being exposed of Jamison's upper chest, the pleasure of being touched not nearly enough to distract Jamison from the frustration of being denied. "First lesson: slow down. We have all night."

He purred those last two words so deliciously Jamison squirmed. Then Roadhog moved his kissing down to the side of Jamison's neck, it was warm and a little tickly and then glorious as he sucked lightly at the tender skin and Jamison's bones felt like they might melt into honey. Who knew necks could feel so nice?

Jamison mouth could still talk though, once he'd gotten a few good moans out of the way first. "We really don't have the whole night though? Someone's going to notice I'm missing and... and someone might need something from in here and lots of people know where the key is? And... and... ooooh yeah that's so good... but you should probably get a move on and just do it?"

"No one will miss you," Roadhog said, and the words hung shivering in the air, ringing with power. Jamison couldn't believe anything but that Roadhog speaking them had made sure it was true. It should have been terrifying, knowing that nobody would come looking for him to save him from the demon, but it wasn't. It just wasn't. "No one will look in here, for any reason," Roadhog continued, and it felt like safety and reassurance. His voice was back to its normal deep rumble without such power behind it when he spoke again. "I'm not going to rush this. I'm going to _enjoy_ you."

He was going to be enjoyed, like a dessert to be devoured, and Jamison trembled. His cock was still limp, sticky and increasingly cold with the wetness of old come, but it tried desperately to get hard again even though it really couldn't this quick after an orgasm.

Roadhog scraped his teeth lightly against the muscle on the side of Jamison's neck, and his throat decided to groan all on its own.

Roadhog drew back _again_ because he was a creature of evil and temptation and he wanted to tease. His flame eyes were dancing more quickly, eager. He licked his lips. "Let's get comfortable," he said.

That meant naked, right? Jamison _had_ watched enough tv and movies to know that much. He immediately got back to unbuttoning his forgotten shirt, but Roadhog had turned away from him. He grabbed into the air, there was a flicker of flame, and he was holding something that looked like a rolled-up yoga mat. With a quick flick of his arm he rolled it out on the empty floor, and it puffed up into layers, blankets and pillows and a thick squishy-looking pad underneath. It was pink with deep purple accents, and it looked incredibly decadent, and more than big enough for both Roadhog and Jamison to lay on.

Jamison's real hand had somehow remembered to keep unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off completely just as Roadhog finished turning the blankets down. Roadhog hissed and flinched away, throwing a hand up to block his view of Jamison.

That was just cruel! Jamison wasn't all that horrible to look at, was he? Sure he was pasty and skinny, his metabolism had always been too fast and his body too fidgety to put on weight, and his ribs did kind of show a lot, and his sternum was visible when he glanced down to check that he hadn't gotten deformed since his morning shower. His cross was also visible, on its chain around his neck where he forgot about it more often than not.

Sister King had given it to him, at the orphanage. It was small and simple, cheap stainless steel instead of silver or gold, but she'd told him it would always guide him right and he'd believed her because he was young and lost and she was kind. Jamison should have hesitated. He should have clung to his last protection and what ragged shreds were left of his faith, but Jamison grabbed it and yanked it over his head without a second thought. He wrapped it up in his shirt and threw it into the corner, and then immediately regretted it. He kind of needed his shirt to clean up the mess still on his crotch and belly.

"Allow me." Roadhog recovered quickly once the cross was out of sight, and he did his grabbing-out-of-thin-air trick again, coming up with a washcloth. It was very warm, almost too warm, but it felt wonderful when he rubbed it down Jamison's belly and then lightly over his cock. Roadhog tossed the rag away, and it disappeared. Neat! Jamison kicked off his left shoe and struggled to his feet, intending to get out of his pants and boxers entirely, only for Roadhog to instead tug them _up_ over his skinny hips, buttoning his pants closed.

"But... I thought you were gonna fuck me?" Jamison protested, hugging his arms to himself. His prosthetic arm was extremely obvious now that he was shirtless, but Roadhog still wasn't saying anything about it. He wasn't even staring at it.

"Eventually," Roadhog promised, a laugh in his voice. "First lesson?" he prompted.

"Slow down," Jamison recited obediently, if maybe a touch sulkily. He could occasionally be a good student.

"Good." Roadhog smiled at him and flopped his entire magnificent self over onto the invitingly turned down bed. "Now lay with me."

Jamison quickly took two stumping steps toward Roadhog before he could get any more nervous and lowered himself awkwardly onto the bed. Roadhog immediately put the blanket over them both and pulled Jamison close.

It was so _cozy_. Jamison's bare chest and belly was pressed tight against Roadhog's, so very very warm, with Roadhog's powerful arm wrapped around him, big hand pressed between Jamison's shoulder blades. It was as broad as Jamison's whole back, and it made his heart flutter. There was so much skin contact going on now, and Jamison's whole body approved. Roadhog had conveniently put Jamison on his right side, so his good left hand and leg were free to touch. His leg instinctively hooked over Roadhog's, tugging him close, while his hand pet awkwardly at Roadhog's chest and then his neck and Jamison tugged Roadhog's head in to kiss him again.

He kept his eyes open this time, and Roadhog's eyes were open too. The flames within them danced, the crows feet at the corners deepened, and then Roadhog's eyes were closed. Looking at him when he wasn't looking back, when his mouth was devouring Jamison's, suddenly seemed far too intimate. Jamison closed his eyes and sank into the feelings.

Roadhog's tongue pushed into his mouth, slick and smokey thrusting into him, and Jamison moaned helplessly around it. He wanted to take it, to take more, to open up and let Roadhog take any part of his broken body and damned soul that he wanted—and Roadhog, holding him close, somehow seemed to want all of it. All of _him_.

Then Roadhog's tongue retreated, and Jamison's chased it back into Roadhog's mouth like he could convince it to come back and take him. Roadhog made a pleased little sound, deep and rumbling, and his tongue caressed Jamison's in a way that was probably not possible for a human to do. It sent a lightning bolt of pleasure directly to Jamison's cock, with side-shoots to his thighs and lower back. The only possible thing to do was rut against Roadhog and hold him close and thrust into his mouth until Roadhog pushed into his mouth again.

It was a trade, a back and forth. Sucking and biting each other's lips gave way to messy little kisses that were almost sweet, gave way to exploring each other deep again. Kissing had never, ever, felt like this before. Like Jamison was going to combust just from having his mouth on someone else's. But to be fair, it wasn't _just_ that. It was kissing and being held close—kissing and feeling Roadhog's huge hand running up and down the back of his body from his ass to his head—kissing and feeling the little rumbled pleasure sounds Roadhog made as they did it.

Jamison was making quite a lot of sounds himself. Mostly moaning and whimpering.

"Now you're getting it." Roadhog drew back, and Jamison opened his eyes to see Roadhog's smiling at him. "Second lesson: sex isn't something that's 'done to' you, or that you do _to_ someone. It's an experience you share _with_ someone. You both have to choose it, and either can end it at any time."

"Right, right, right. Sure," Jamison agreed. "Can we do it now?" They'd been kissing more than long enough for his cock to get hard again, and he humped it against Roadhog hopefully. It felt very good, even through his pants, so he did it again.

Roadhog chuckled. "Eventually," he repeated.

"Are you _serious_!?" Jamison demanded, and his voice only broke a little bit. "C'mon, haven't we slowed down enough yet?"

"Not nearly."

Those words were practically deadly, the way Roadhog purred them, both promise and torment. Then Roadhog tipped Jamison's chin up and started to kiss and suck on his neck again, so Jamison was too distracted to cuss at him. It made his whole body feel shivery and hot.

"That feels so good, so good. Why does it feel so good? It's just a neck?" Jamison's mouth babbled.

"Vagus nerve," Roadhog answered. His teeth nipped lightly at Jamison's throat, and Jamison's whole body jolted, somewhere between danger and desire. "It goes through your whole body," Roadhog continued, pulling back slightly. He drew his fingers down Jamison's neck and then his sternum and belly. "Through your organs, to here." His huge hand closed around Jamison's crotch, giving his entire package a light squeeze.

Jamison squirmed, panting, but Roadhog let go of his crotch to pull him close again.

"The vagus nerve carries orgasm," Roadhog said, and he sucked on the side of Jamison's neck. "Hmm, that would be a good lesson three. The body has lots of erogenous zones, very fun to play with. Some humans can get off from just their necks." His breath and the motion of his lips tickled.

"Whoa, are you serious? That's so cool," Jamison breathed. He stretched his neck out longer, hand on the back of Roadhog's head to encourage him to continue. Roadhog's hair was wonderfully silky, thick and soft. "I mean I don't think I could? It feels good but not, like, _that_ kind of good? But what do I know? I don't know anything."

Roadhog chuckled and squeezed Jamison's ass, which made his belly do a flip in the best of ways, and kept kissing and sucking at his neck. He worked his way up to Jamison's ear, which, yes, hello, also sensitive. Who knew?

"Ok, wait, but," Jamison started, and Roadhog pulled back so fast Jamison's head spun. "No I didn't mean for you to stop!" Jamison protested. "It's just that _you're_ not human? I mean, clearly." Jamison trailed his fingers across Roadhog's horn, feeling the rough texture of it under his real hand for the first time. It was surprisingly warm. "So... what feels good to you?"

Roadhog's flame pupils leaped, and he smiled at Jamison like he'd done something particularly clever instead of asking a dumb question. "My neck feels good too," he said. And honestly that's all Jamison needed to hear before he was filled with the intense burning need to try it out. Roadhog's neck was so _thick_ , so strong, and also a little bit soft. His skin tasted like salt and fire. Jamison kissed from his shoulder to his chin, rubbed his face against Roadhog's stubble, and then kissed his way back down the other side of Roadhog's neck.

"Mm, eager," Roadhog rumbled, like it was the highest praise he could give out. His hand squeezed on Jamison's back. His body tensed against Jamison's. His breath deepened. He groaned, and Jamison stuck to the spot that made him do that like a tick for a little while. He couldn't stay long, though, not when all of Roadhog's neck was so awesome. He bit, just a little here and there, because it felt good when Roadhog did it to him and also because Roadhog's neck was so sexy he just wanted to get his _teeth_ into it.

Roadhog's hand cradled the back of Jamison's head, holding him in place. "Harder," he requested, deep and breathless, and Jamison bit down hard.

Jamison could feel the reaction travel all the way down Roadhog's body—the way his stomach tensed, his spine arching back, his hand squeezing down. And maybe Jamison couldn't orgasm from having his neck kissed, but he might be able to from biting Roadhog's.

To be fair, it wasn't just that. It was being held by Roadhog and humping against him and also biting his neck to feel him react.

It felt better than anything Jamison knew.

"That's good," Roadhog praised, even as he tugged Jamison's head away from his neck. "I like these too." He let Jamison go to instead cup one half of his soft chest, lifting the deep maroon nipple toward Jamison.

"Um... you want me to.. uh..." Jamison gestured awkwardly toward the offered nipple, not quite daring touch.

"Suck my tits. If you want," Roadhog supplied, like it was a totally normal thing for a guy—demon?—to say. Maybe it was? Jamison totally didn't know, which is why he was here learning sex from a demon in the first place. He immediately scooted further down the bed to more easily reach Roadhog's nipples. His clunky prosthetic arm got kind of stuck, for a sec, so Jamison had to grab it with his good hand to reposition it, cheeks flaming. Roadhog didn't make fun of it though, just waited, smiling benevolently down at Jamison.

The thing to do was to just dive in, if he didn't know what he was doing. Jamison latched on to Roadhog's nipple, sucking it hard.

"Easy," Roadhog soothed, his hand coming to rest on the back of Jamison's neck, thumb resting on the hinge of Jamison's jaw. "Start it gentle. Give it a little lick... mm, just like that. Nice."

Ok. This was fine. This was good. Just as long as Roadhog was giving him direction, Jamison could totally do this. Roadhog's nipple tightened up in his mouth, going hard and springy, and Jamison rolled it between his tongue and his lips, playing with it. It was kind of fun. Also the way Roadhog groaned was _very_ fun. Jamison kissed the nipple one last time and dove down for the other one. He was kind of smushed into both the bed and Roadhog's soft chest, but he found the nipple and treated it just the same as the first. His arm came around Roadhog's torso, holding on tight to his big shoulders while Roadhog's fingers massaged Jamison's head and neck in encouragement.

Jamison couldn't breathe very well down there, though, so he hauled himself back up to the first nipple. He sucked on it, all slurpy and nice.

"You're a natural, Jamie," Roadhog praised.

Jamison squirmed and redoubled his efforts. He could, actually, tip his head up a bit to see Roadhog's face while he sucked his nipple. Roadhog had his eyes open too, looking down on Jamison, and his soft lips turned up in a smile when their eyes met. Approving.

It was too much, and Jamison snapped his eyes shut again. If he just focused on what he was doing, he could do this. He could chase after Roadhog's shudders and moans to figure out how to do this best. He could be cradled close, held safe in Roadhog's arms while he sucked his tit.

It was like... like Madonna and Child, but some horrible perversion of it. Sinner suckling at the teat of a demon, turned away from all the goodness of the Mother of Christ to take part in a gross mockery of her virtue.

Jamison's whole body burned, guts twisting up in shame, but he wasn't stopping. He was still clinging to Roadhog, still humping his hard cock against Roadhog's body through his pants and wishing they were out of the way so he could... could what? He still _didn't know_. He was like 98% sure gay guys didn't actually tie their cocks together in a knot like one of the other boys at the orphanage had told him. For one, cocks weren't _bendy_ enough. Jamison had never quite dared look up gay pornography to find out for sure, though. The dirty magazines and video clips he'd caught glimpses of, smuggled into the orphanage or the seminary dorms, were mostly focused on women who looked bored or in pain and were not actually any help. He knew what Father Brown railed at from the pulpit, about the injurious sins of sodomy and how they violated God's plan for the human body, but Roadhog seemed to suggest there were a lot of other options besides anal and Jamison didn't know what they could be.

He just knew he wanted _more_ , his soul be damned.

Jamison whined and ground his body as hard as he could against Roadhog's, trying to get somehow closer to him. He had his good leg over Roadhog's, and suddenly the warm nudge against his thigh made sense to him. Roadhog's cock, hard and pushing against him as he pushed against Roadhog. Roadhog was hard, his cock was right there, and Jamison was probably supposed to do something with it?

His whole body froze, trembling with indecision, and Jamison didn't even realize it until Roadhog was hauling him up the bed again. Away from his tits and the cock in question.

"Enough of that," Roadhog said, but he was smiling at Jamison so it didn't seem mean. When Jamison leaned in to kiss his mouth again, Roadhog was eager to kiss him back. "Such a sweet mouth," Roadhog praised, "but how about I take care of you for a bit?"

"Ok," Jamison agreed. "Ok, yeah, sure. That sounds great. Really really really great." His mouth kind of started running off on him, since there wasn't anything in it anymore.

Roadhog just laughed and tipped Jamison over onto his back to climb on top of him. His ass landed right on top of Jamison's crotch, heavy and hot, and Jamison's body definitely approved of that. His hips tried to arch up, to push more against Roadhog, but the weight of the demon on top of him kind of prevented that. All the motion did was make Jamison aware of the fact that Roadhog's cock and balls were also touching him. His balls felt almost absurdly soft, spilling over the top hem of Jamison's pants, and even though it was hard, the skin of Roadhog's cock felt very soft and velvet too—the hot tip of it coming to rest on Jamison's exposed belly.

It was not as big as Jamison had imagined it would get, when it was fully hard? It was hardly any bigger than it had been when it was soft, which was still pretty big really. And it was on Jamison's belly.

"I... uh... um... hahaha?" Jamison's hands lifted up, like he knew what he was supposed to do with them. His real fingers twitched, and what was left of his right arm chose to suddenly get full of pins and needles, now that he wasn't laying on it anymore.

"Don't worry about it," Roadhog interrupted Jamison's stalled-out brain. "You don't have to do anything with this you don't want to." He gestured toward his groin.

"Oh good," Jamison gasped in relief. He grabbed his half-arm with his good left hand instead, trying to massage some life into. "Because honestly I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with it, if I did? What would you even like?"

Roadhog chuckled, and his belly jiggled. His butt and thighs also tensed against Jamison, which felt truly amazing and Jamison never ever wanted it to stop. "What makes you think I wouldn't like what _you_ like?" he asked.

"Oooh." Now Jamison felt like the slowest kid in the class, and he'd had more than enough of that already in his life. It wasn't _his fault_ he couldn't always focus and pay attention. "Seriously? Sex is just... jacking each other off?" That seemed way too simple.

Roadhog shrugged. "Can be." He leaned forward, laying some of his prodigious weight on top of Jamison, but not so much as to crush the life out of him. Jamison was pinned beneath him, held close, and Roadhog started kissing and sucking at his neck again. The... what was it? Vagus nerve. The vagus nerve might be Jamison's favorite thing in the whole wild world. Vagus, that meant 'wandering' in Latin. Roadhog _had_ said it went all through his whole body. It wandered about giving him pleasure and Jamison loved it. It meant he was moaning and shaking as Roadhog's hot lips sucked on the tendon of Jamison's neck, as his soft tongue laved it.

In this position, laying underneath Roadhog, Jamison could reciprocate. He could kiss Roadhog's shoulder while Roadhog was kissing his neck, and then when Roadhog's mouth wandered down Jamison's shoulder, Jamison could kiss _Roadhog's_ neck. And also bite it, which made Roadhog groan and press his heavy cock down against Jamison's groin. Logically it didn't _feel_ like anything but warmth and pressure, but knowing what it was made Jamison's blood pound even hotter. Jamison's good arm had made it around Roadhog's body again, holding on tight to as much fat and muscle as he could get hold of. His cock was aching for release, for _more_ , and Roadhog was too heavy above him to move and get more friction.

It was intensely frustrating, but then Roadhog's mouth was coming back to Jamison's neck, his teeth worrying lightly at the muscle along its side, and all Jamison could do was moan.

Roadhog levered himself up slightly. It put him further away from Jamison, which was bad, and also let Jamison breathe a little better, which was in Jamison's opinion highly overrated. Roadhog leaned to the side a bit, leaning his weight on one elbow to get his other hand on Jamison's chest. He rubbed at Jamison's chest. "How's that?" he asked.

"Um..." Jamison glanced down, watching the deep red fingers brush across his small pink nipple, back and forth. His nipple tightened up, the same way Roadhog's had, but it didn't feel like much. "It isn't... bad?" Jamison tried.

Roadhog pressed deeper, which was a little bit achy but nice—in the way that any massage was nice. Jamison got massages as part of physical therapy now and then, and this was a thousand times nicer than that impersonal touch, but it wasn't anything super sexy.

Roadhog watching his face, seemed to see that Jamison's body was defective or something and changed to pinching the nipple instead. It was a light pinch, a brief press of the little bud between his thick fingers, and _that_ sent something like a static shock from Jamison's chest directly to his balls. He gasped, spine jolting up off the bed.

"Good or bad?" Roadhog asked.

"I don't know, that was weird." Jamison squirmed beneath Roadhog, the ache of _want_ pooling ever deeper in the pit of his stomach, throbbing in his bones. He'd never tried touching his chest sexually before. It wasn't exactly like he _could_ play with his nips while he was jacking off, with only one good hand to his name. "Try it again?"

He didn't have to ask twice. Roadhog immediately repeated the motion. It was definitely a weird feeling. It made Jamison's belly shivery and his chest hot and his balls twitch. It was oddly intense, even if he couldn't quite decide if it was good or bad.

"It's not everyone's thing," Roadhog said, giving him an easy out.

"You don't have to stop. Just..." Jamison reached up with his prosthetic hand, clonking it against Roadhog's horn twice before he got it to actually close around it. He pulled Roadhog down close to kiss him again. His skin _needed_ Roadhog, like he was starving.

Roadhog made an approving kind of rumble in his chest, and relented. His big hand stayed on the side of Jamison's chest, petting it and occasionally giving a firm squeeze to his nipple until Jamison was sure his chest was going to catch on fire. Then Roadhog eased his weight over to the opposite side and started over with Jamison's other nipple. He'd left the first so sensitive the motion of his body on top of Jamison's, the brush of his warm skin against it, felt intense and shivery.

It still felt kind of weird, but Jamison decided it was probably good-weird, just like his ass the first few times he'd played with that.

Roadhog was still taking things slow, though. He moved on from kissing Jamison's mouth—Jamison was gasping too much to kiss him well at this point—and went back to biting and kissing Jamison's neck.

Jamison was going to burst. His entire _body_ felt like it was on the brink of orgasm, but he couldn't quite get all the way there. Roadhog had his hips pinned down so he could barely get any friction against his cock, no matter how he tried to squirm.

"I want to come," Jamison whined, somewhere between moans. "I want, can we _please_."

"Eventually," Roadhog promised again.

It was cruel, how badly Jamison wanted to finish and how much Roadhog wouldn't let him. "Evil," he accused.

Roadhog chuckled, deep and delicious above Jamison. "Thank you," he said, like it was a complement to be called evil. Probably it was, to a demon. Roadhog was slowing down even more, his every motion above Jamison drawn out and languid. His tongue teased at a tender spot he'd nibbled into the side of Jamison's neck, heavy hips shifting to give Jamison just the tiniest amount of friction before they settled down again.

It struck Jamison suddenly. A word he'd heard and thought he knew the meaning of, but now he _understood_ all the way down to his bones. It gasped its way out of his mouth, realization and accusation at once. "Cocktease!"

Roadhog laughed, big and loud with his head thrown back, and Jamison could feel it in every point of contact between their bodies. He did finally take at least a little mercy on Jamison, though. His hips started to move, a slow grind against Jamison's, cocks rubbing together through Jamison's pants. Jamison planted his good heel on the mattress and arched his whole body grind against Roadhog as much as he could. His body was sweaty under the heat of Roadhog's but he didn't care. It felt so, _so_ good, and even better as Roadhog started biting lightly along his neck and collarbone.

"I want," Jamison gasped. Roadhog's mouth on him, Roadhog's big hand holding his chest and rolling his nipple beneath the ball of his thumb. "I want." His body pushing up against the softness and strength of Roadhog's, the nails of his flesh hand clawing into Roadhog's back. "I want." Everything. Everything he was never supposed to want, that was wrong to have, and couldn't make himself turn away from. "I want. I want. I _want_!"

Jamison came hard, body twisting and convulsing beneath Roadhog. There was a long moment of blinding pleasure, and then everything was too much. Too much weight on him making it hard to breathe, too much body heat and sweat and stimulation making all his nerves raw.

"No more," Jamison pushed Roadhog away like he had any chance of moving him when he didn't want to be moved, but Roadhog immediately rolled off to the side of him. Jamison gasped a few lungfuls of cool air, skinny chest heaving, and then Roadhog was far too far away and he dragged himself over to grab on to him hard, hiding his face against the demon's neck. Roadhog's hand came to rest lightly on his back, just holding him as he came down.

"There," Roadhog sounded pleased. "Nothing wrong with a little grind. Safest kind of sex there is."

"But... but I wanted _more_." Jamison sounded whiny even to himself, his eyes prickling with tears he didn't want to cry. There was so much more he wanted to know and Roadhog hadn't even let him take his pants off. Hadn't even touched his cock, much less his ass. What they'd done felt good, but even Jamison knew there was more than that.

"Says who we're done?" Roadhog asked.

"Oh." Jamison couldn't think of anything smarter to say. When Jamison was going it alone, he was done when he came. It probably made sense that sex wouldn't be like masturbating. Roadhog hadn't come yet. He was still hard, Jamison could feel his cock against his thigh. "You probably should get to come too? I don't know if I can get up again, though? I mean I usually just come once when I'm doing myself? But maybe I don't have to be hard for you to fuck me. What do I know? You're a demon, you're not human, maybe you don't even come at all."

"Slow down." Roadhog applied a little pressure, fingers digging in to Jamison's back, a little bit achy but very soothing. "I can orgasm, I like it, but I don't have to. Sex doesn't have to be about everyone getting off _every_ time."

Jamison turned that one over in his mind. It didn't quite seem to make sense. "So... what's this sex about?" he asked.

"For me?" Roadhog asked. His fingers were tracing up and down the knobs of Jamison's spine now. "Enjoying you. For you? Learning."

There was a lassitude creeping over Jamison's body, as though Roadhog's skin could transmit contentment just the way it did heat. "I think... I want you to get off anyways," he decided. "I want to learn how to, you know..." Jamison trailed off.

"I _don't_ know unless you tell me." Roadhog's voice was patient.

"I want to know how to make you feel good," Jamison said, quickly, before he could get embarrassed enough to stop. "Or I guess a man?" Jamison's face was blazing hot, and he was glad it was hidden against Roadhog's neck. "I want to know how to please a man?"

He wanted that. He wanted it so much. If Jamison turned away, if he burnt it this sinful lust out of his system tonight and mended his relationship with God and repented and joined the priesthood after all, at least he would _know_ what he was turning away from. And if he couldn't, if he couldn't be good, maybe he could at least be _good at it_.

"Hm," Roadhog hummed a deep bass rumble as he thought, still running his fingers up and down Jamison's back. "You've got such a sweet mouth, Jamie." he finally mused, rubbing his thumb along Jamison's cheek. "Want to learn to suck cock?"

All of Jamison's insides squirmed at the suggestion, a bolt of fire shooting down his spine. Oh yes, he wanted. He'd seen pictures—and didn't that sum up his entire sexual experience up until tonight? He'd seen pictures of women giving blowjobs, and mostly he felt sorry for them because it looked uncomfortable, like they were choking. But there was this one video clip one of the older boys at the orphanage had shown him, that had gotten stuck in Jamison's brain. The girl had been smiling, laughing a little with her eyes shining as she looked up, and the guy's hand had been visible, petting her cheek and the side of her head. She'd still been smiling at him she took his cock into her mouth, and he'd still been touching her all sweet and nice. They were both moaning, barely audible with the volume turned down so low, but it sounded like they were _both_ enjoying it.

"Hot, huh?" the other boy had whispered. "Don't you just want to wreck her?"

And Jamison had to bite his lips because he'd almost said 'I wish I was her'. He'd prayed and tried to forget it and never think about it again, but he couldn't. He could forget the chapter and verse to a bible quote, and he could forget how to spell words, and he could forget what a teacher told him just two minutes before even if he didn't want to, but that video and that feeling he couldn't forget. He'd tried sucking on his own fingers, pretending, until the shame overpowered the arousal pulsing hot between his legs at the fantasy.

Jamison wanted, and maybe just for tonight he was going to have it. He nodded, fast before he could make himself stop. " _Please_."

Roadhog didn't immediately start teaching him, though. He made an agreeing kind of hum and kept stroking Jamison's back. It was extremely comfortable, for a few minutes. Then Jamison's half-arm started to get achy where he was laying on it, and the come in his boxers was cold and sticky and gross. He wanted to stay forever with his face hidden in Roadhog's neck, with Roadhog's arm around him, but Jamison pushed away to get a little space.

"I think I'm ready." He nodded, to convince himself as much as Roadhog. "Yeah. Teach me how to.. to.. to. Yeah. Do you have another washcloth you can pull from nothing? I'm kinda eww." Jamison gestured hesitantly toward his crotch, and Roadhog immediately did his magic trick to get one for him.

Jamison couldn't really look toward Roadhog as he cleaned himself up, his face too hot with embarrassment. Roadhog didn't seem to notice. He just affectionately played with Jamison's short blond hair. Jamison folded the warm washcloth when he was done with it, so Roadhog wouldn't have to touch his come, and handed it back to Roadhog. Roadhog tossed it away to disappear.

Jamison frowned at his still-damp boxers as he tugged them back up.

"Do you want to be naked now?" Roadhog asked.

Well if that was an option now, then obviously yes. Jamison wouldn't _have_ to be naked to suck cock, he was pretty sure, but he didn't want to put his dirty boxers back on and the thought of getting to have even more skin contact with Roadhog was a powerful motivator. He immediately sat up to start undressing. It was only when he had his pants and boxers down past his knees that Jamison remembered he was still wearing a shoe on his prosthetic foot.

He couldn't take his pants off over it. It was hard enough to take pants off even just the prosthetic that Jamison usually didn't bother. He always took his leg off at the same time as his pants at the end of the day, just because it was easier.

Roadhog could see now. He could see the ropey scars down Jamison's thigh, leading into the prosthetic leg's socket. Jamison froze for a long moment before he forced himself to take a deep breath and disconnect the leg just like it was any other night. He'd be more comfortable with it off, and Roadhog hadn't made fun of or even called attention to Jamison's missing limbs yet. Maybe he wasn't going to.

Jamison put his pants and his leg off to the side of the bedding, and took off his sock, before he followed Roadhog's touch to crawl back into his arms completely naked. Roadhog kissed him, warm and comfortable, until Jamison was relaxed again. It felt _good_ to feel his legs against Roadhog's skin, and his hips too, and his cock even though he still definitely couldn't get up. It also felt wonderful when Roadhog's hand stroked down Jamison's back and squeezed his ass and his thighs with nothing between them.

"Ready?" Roadhog asked, when Jamison pulled back again. Jamison nodded, even with his belly knotted up with apprehension. Roadhog didn't immediately shove his cock into Jamison's mouth, though. He made no move to get it anywhere closer to Jamison. Instead Roadhog lifted Jamison's real hand to his mouth, kissing his fingers. Even after what they'd done together so far, even knowing what they had planned, that made Jamison blush.

"Watch your teeth," Roadhog instructed. He opened his mouth, then tightened his lips over his teeth to cover them in demonstration. Jamison nodded. Roadhog licked his lips and sucked Jamison's first two fingers into his mouth. It was deep and hot and wet, and Jamison couldn't help whimpering even _before_ Roadhog started pumping them in and out—before he started stroking them with his tongue. He pulled them nearly all the way out, tongue swirling around and around Jamison's fingertips, then pushed them all the way in to the last knuckle with a low moan.

"Oh," Jamison's mouth said. "Oh. Oh, ok. Wow."

"It's easy," Roadhog said, drawing Jamison's fingers out of his mouth for a moment. "Try not to—" he sucked Jamison's fingers back into his mouth, only this time angling them to scrape against his molars. Jamison cringed a bit, imagining that on the tender nerve endings of his cock. Yeah, that would definitely be something to avoid.

Roadhog let go of Jamison's hand, without taking his fingers out of his mouth. Instead he brought his thumb to Jamison's lips. It was just resting in front of Jamison's mouth, not pushing to go in. It was Jamison's choice entirely to open up and carefully wrap his lips around Roadhog's thumb. Just the first knuckle, at first. He tried to swirl his tongue around it, the way Roadhog had his. It felt awkward. He wasn't very coordinated at it, but Roadhog still gave a deep rumble of a moan. Encouraged, Jamison tried suck Roadhog's thumb deeper. He didn't get very far before the dry skin caught on his lips, halting any progress. More spit? Yeah, more spit on Jamison's lips worked to slick the way, and he got Roadhog's thumb pretty deep in his mouth.

"Mm, make a mess," Roadhog encouraged, and _that_ was something Jamison never had to be told twice to do. It wasn't all that hard, just like Roadhog had promised. He just kind of... bobbed his head and rubbed his tongue on Roadhog's thumb. He did accidentally gag just a little bit when he was trying to take it too deep, but it didn't seem like Roadhog minded.

"Only take as much as you can take," Roadhog said. "Don't push it. You can work on your gag reflex another time."

Jamison just pushed his fingers back into Roadhog's mouth. It felt good. He still couldn't quite get up again, but his whole body was warm with arousal. Roadhog was hard, Jamison could feel his cock against his thigh, warmer even than the rest of Roadhog, and he decided he wanted it. Roadhog was making small moans with his thumb in Jamison's mouth, he'd probably make even better ones if Jamison was blowing him for real.

Jamison sucked his way off Roadhog's thumb and wiped the spit from his lips. "Ok, I'm ready." He was sure of that this time.

"All right." Roadhog pushed away from Jamison a little, pondered, then nodded to himself. "Probably easiest for you if I'm sitting. You can kneel on a pillow?"

Jamison didn't quite realize the second bit was a question that needed an answer before Roadhog quirked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah. Yeah of course."

Roadhog heaved himself up, very easily for a man his size, and relocated to the very chair he'd first caught Jamison in, powerful legs spread wide to display his hard cock. He grinned at Jamison, flame pupils dancing eagerly. Jamison's eyes skittered away from Roadhog's face and he very carefully put a pillow between Roadhog's feet and knelt on it. He was face-to-face with Roadhog's cock now, and it looked an awful lot different than Roadhog's thumb now that he was right up close to it.

"Lesson uh... four?" Roadhog said, doing his little flame grabbing trick and coming up with what even Jamison knew was a string of condoms. " _Always_ insist on protection." He tore one little foil packet from the string and handed it toward Jamison.

Jamison took it and tried not to look confused.

"Make sure the bubble's good," Roadhog said, giving one of the others a little squeeze between his fingers, and Jamison mimicked him. It definitely felt like there was an air bubble, like the packet was sealed. "Now tear it open carefully, so you don't damage the condom." He mimed, and Jamison only struggled with it a little bit before he got his prosthetic hand to hold it so his real hand could open it. It was another struggle to get his prosthetic hand to let go again, and Jamison drew out the condom. "You see which way it rolls? Good. Now you roll it down to the base of the cock with a little extra room at the top for the come to gather." Roadhog helped a little, since Jamison definitely wasn't going to risk touching his cock with his prosthetic hand, and they got the condom on him.

"Very good." Roadhog smiled down at Jamison. "Now we're protected, so whenever you're ready."

"But... why?" Jamison asked. It was probably a stupid question, but he definitely didn't understand.

"There _are_ quite a few things you can pass from oral sex on a cock. You don't want an STI," Roadhog said, without rolling his eyes or doing anything to make Jamison feel smaller than he already did. "They're all treatable, but it's better not to get one. Condoms are very effective."

"Ok but, you're a demon," Jamison said, his mind going in directions it hadn't so far. Father Brown railed about this bit _particularly hard_. He'd been hearing sermons on the subject his whole life and maybe above the sin itself it was why he'd tried so hard to be good. He didn't want to die, forsaken by God and man and doomed by his sins. He'd been too distracted by the sexiness of Roadhog to think about it before but it was all he could think of now. "Aren't... aren't you supposed to make sure I _do_ become diseased? Isn't that what you do?" Jamison couldn't look at Roadhog, but he could tell he'd gone very very still. He squeezed his eyes shut. "'The wages of sin is death,'" he quoted. That was one of Father Brown's favorites in his speeches about homosexual behavior. It was from Romans, Jamison was pretty sure, but he couldn't remember chapter and verse to save his life.

Roadhog growled, low and feral like a wild dog, and Jamison flinched with his whole body. "Hell's names, are they _still_ blaming HIV on us?" Roadhog snarled, a puff of sulfur stench accompanying the invective. Roadhog took a deep breath, blowing it out hard, before his hands gently touched Jamison's face, tilting it up toward him. "No, Jamie," Roadhog said gently, and Jamison dared open his eyes to see Roadhog looking _sad_. "You're not doomed because you want sex, or because you're gay. You can have all the sex you want, and if you're careful, nothing bad will happen. Infection is not a... a _punishment_ for sex. Even the worst of them are curable these days, and most are easily preventable. You probably haven't even had the basic STI immunizations, if you're so deep in this church, have you?" Roadhog asked, but plowed on before Jamison could even shake his head in agreement. "Get yourself those, as soon as you can. Use a condom, always, especially if you want anal. That's the riskiest kind of sex, but if you're careful even that's not too big a risk. Do you understand?"

It was all swirling around in Jamison's head, everything in direct contradiction to what he'd been taught his whole life. Hadn't the Sisters at the orphanage said AIDS could burrow through latex in minutes anyway? There were so many stories about death and disease and people's lives ruined because of sex. They'd always warned that condoms didn't work, in addition to being a sin. Jamison hesitated before he nodded.

"Promise me you'll always use a condom?" Roadhog asked. He sounded so sincere, and he looked so worried. He stroked the side of Jamison's face, tender with his big fingers. "Can you promise me that, Jamie?"

Jamison was so weak when Roadhog was looking at him like that, like a friend who cared about him. He was a demon of hell, with horns and everything, and Jamison wanted more than anything to trust and believe him. "Ok," he promised. "I will."

Roadhog smiled and leaned down, gently urging Jamison up for a kiss. It was nice. Very very nice, and good to make Jamison's addled brain shut up. Kissing was getting to be a safe point. Comforting. It untwisted all of Jamison very quickly, until he was warm and eager again. Roadhog's cock hadn't softened in that time, still mostly-hard and ready in its latex covering.

Jamison touched it, hesitantly at first. He could feel what felt like Roadhog's heartbeat through it. Maybe he did have a heart beating inside him just like a human. It reacted to his touch, twitching and hardening in his hand as he stroked it more confidently. It wasn't exactly like stroking his own, but not entirely different, and Jamison was ready again. He lowered himself away from Roadhog's mouth, more on a level with his cock again.

"You still comfortable?" Roadhog asked, gently petting Jamison's hair. "Your knees all right?"

"What? Yeah, I'm used to kneeling," Jamison assured Roadhog. The pillow, and having his prosthetic leg off, made this much more comfortable than he was used to.

Roadhog chuckled, wide grin spreading across his face. "Best thing about Catholic boys."

The juxtaposition struck Jamison suddenly—kneeling in long hours of prayer and worship of God having prepared him to kneel and serve Roadhog. All that practice, turned to a use in direct opposition to its purpose. Jamison turned his face aside, hiding it against Roadhog's powerful thigh.

Roadhog kept touching him, big fingers gently massaging at Jamison's scalp and neck, and that was the difference wasn't it? Jamison had spent ages on his knees, begging, and never once had God reached out to touch him. There was no transcendent love, no overwhelming outpouring of emotion, not for Jamison. He was left to suffer alone. Roadhog was a _demon_ , and he was kinder in one night than Jamison had known his whole life.

"Take your time," Roadhog urged, in no hurry at all.

Jamison breathed until he was ready. Again. He probably ought to just _do it_ before he got caught up in his brain and had to psych himself up again. He licked his lips, nice and messy, guarded his teeth with his lips, and took Roadhog's cock into his mouth before his brain could catch up with him.

It tasted like rubber. It was kind of gross, and Jamison almost regretted doing it, but Roadhog breathed out a broken sound like what Jamison was doing was so sexy he couldn't help it and Jamison wanted to make him do that again. He swirled his tongue, like he'd practiced.

The condom was in the way, but Roadhog groaned, thighs tensing. "Oh, Jamie," he breathed. "Oh, _Jamie_ , there you go..."

It wasn't so hard. Not so difficult after all. Jamison bobbed his head a little, getting Roadhog's thick cock a little deeper. It kind of made Jamison's jaw ache. He took it out of his mouth, adjusted his position, and tried again. The stretched rubber of the condom made everything kind of smooth, except for the excess wrinkled at the tip, but it was also more grippy than just skin. It took a lot of spit to stop it from dragging uncomfortably at his lips. There was a lot to keep track of. Keeping his balance on the pillow, keeping his teeth away from Roadhog's cock, keeping everything wet enough, keeping his tongue and his head moving. It was worth it, though. It was worth it for Roadhog's broken breaths and his touch so gentle on Jamison's head and shoulders.

"You're a natural," Roadhog praised, and Jamison made a little 'mm' of happiness around Roadhog's cock, which made Roadhog moan. "Go a little faster and tighter, if you want me to finish," he urged.

Jamison tried. It wasn't easy, but he did try. Roadhog's cock was kind of huge, though, and Jamison's jaw was aching no matter what angle he tried to approach it from even before he tried to tighten down further on it. His lips were going numb. Jamison was pretty sure he would have come already, _ages_ before, if he was in Roadhog's place. He bobbed his head as fast as could without scraping his teeth on Roadhog's cock. It went deeper and deeper, and then the heavy blunt head of Roadhog's cock hit a point at the back of his tongue where Jamison's body would take no more.

Jamison gagged hard, tears springing up in his eyes to make his nose run as he jerked back.

"Easy, easy now," Roadhog soothed, wiping Jamison's tears with the back of his index finger. He was breathing hard, hand that wasn't touching Jamison on his own chest to idly play with a nipple. He looked so relaxed, so handsome, so utterly _debauched_ it took Jamison's breath away. Arousal warmed him again, and his spent cock twitched between his legs in a futile effort to get up again.

"Here." Roadhog tapped Jamison's left arm, taking his hand to close it around the base of his cock. "Keep yourself from taking more than you can handle. You don't _just_ have to use your mouth."

Jamison sniffed hard, clearing his nose so he could breathe again. "Oh." That made sense, he just hadn't thought about it that way. It would probably be a lot easier if he was using his hand too. He leaned back in to continue the blowjob.

He was getting the hang of this. Jamison's good hand holding the base of Roadhog's cock meant he could pleasure more of it at once. He didn't have to go too deep. It was easier to get a good rhythm. His lips were still going numb, though, and his jaw was getting more and more achey, and now his neck too. Jamison might be used to kneeling, but this was definitely something he didn't have endurance for.

Probably the thing to do would be to get Roadhog to come _quickly_. Jamison threw himself into it with all the vigor he could muster, while still being careful of his teeth. He bobbed his head fast, pumping the base of Roadhog's cock in time. Roadhog groaned, long and deep, his fingers digging in to Jamison's shoulder just a little bit in encouragement. Jamison braced himself in place between Roadhog's legs and kept at it.

"Just like that," Roadhog encouraged. "You're so good, Jamie. Some men... mmmm... some men will want to fuck that sweet mouth of yours. You only have to let them if you like it."

If he could talk coherently, even if a bit breathlessly, then Jamison probably wasn't actually very close to getting Roadhog to come. His neck was kind of burning from exertion now.

"Fuck my mouth?" Jamison asked, drawing back to stretch his jaw and give himself a break. He didn't stop stroking Roadhog's cock, though. "Like how? Show me."

Roadhog shook his head, petting Jamison's chin. "You won't like it. Not your first time."

"No, show me!" Jamison demanded. "You promised to teach me sex, so show me!" It wouldn't do him any good if Roadhog wouldn't actually show him things.

Roadhog sighed, but he nodded and wrapped his huge hand around the back of Jamison's head to tug him firmly toward his groin. "They might thrust, or move your head. Relax?"

Jamison relaxed his neck, as much as he could, and opened up to take Roadhog's cock back in his mouth. Roadhog started gradually, guiding Jamison's head in the rise and fall, and it was ok at first. It was actually kind of nice. Jamison only had to focus on protecting his teeth while Roadhog did all the work. Jamison could focus more on the sounds Roadhog was making, the deep rumbling groans that were so incredibly sexy.

Roadhog started to pick up his pace, though. He shoved Jamison's head down, quick hard slams into his mouth, again and again as his hips started to rock and thrust too. It wasn't any deeper than Jamison had been taking Roadhog before, but Jamison had no control of it. He couldn't prepare for it. His eyes were watering freely, nose running so he struggled to breathe. Roadhog's dick hardened further, the curve of it hitting the top of Jamison's mouth, and he gagged hard.

Jamison slammed both hands on Roadhog's thighs, struggling away as hard as he could. There was an instant of terror—that he wasn't nearly strong enough to resist Roadhog—but the demon released him immediately.

Jamison fell back on his haunches, coughing and gasping for air. Roadhog made a concerned noise, hand gentle on Jamison's head, and he didn't say 'I told you so' or anything. Jamison's eyes were swimming with tears; he wiped at them with the back of his good arm as he sniffed hard to try and keep his nose from dripping. That couldn't be a good look, not sexy at all.

"Ah!" Roadhog's exclamation was sharp, and Jamison faintly registered pressure on his prosthetic arm. The clunky beige hand was still on Roadhog's thigh, the mechanical fingers clenching down on his muscle in a way that looked horribly painful. Roadhog was trying to pull it off, to no effect.

"Sorry!" Jamison gasped out, struggling to get the damned thing to open. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." He knew better than to touch people or other breakable things with his prosthetic hand. It didn't have that kind of control. Jamison _finally_ got it to let go and jerked it away from Roadhog, dropping it down between his own legs where it couldn't hurt anybody.

Jamison hugged his half-arm to his chest, too ashamed to even look up at Roadhog. He had messed everything up. He was supposed to be getting Roadhog off, learning how to pleasure him, and instead he'd hurt him. Roadhog's cock probably stiffened up because he'd been close to orgasm, and Jamison was pretty sure in retrospect that he'd messed up and dragged his teeth against Roadhog's cock as he struggled to get away.

He could get back to it, though. Maybe Roadhog wouldn't mind if Jamison finished him off anyway. Jamison let go of his upper arm to grab the base of Roadhog's cock again, stroking it as he leaned up to wrap his bruised lips around Roadhog's cock again.

He gagged hard as soon as it touched his tongue.

"Stop, Jamie." Roadhog's voice was gentle, even though firm. His big hands closed around Jamison's torso, lifting him up easily from his knees. Roadhog sat Jamison on his leg and wrapped both arms around him in what was definitely a hug. A very warm and cozy hug. It was only in contrast to the solid stillness of Roadhog that Jamison realized how strongly his whole body was shaking.

Jamison sniffled and hid his face against Roadhog's neck. "Sorry," he apologized again. "I _tried_." He'd failed so completely at pleasuring Roadhog, just like he'd failed to be a good priest. He couldn't get anything right.

"No," Roadhog crooned, big hand rubbing up and down Jamison's back. "That was so good. You were amazing for a beginner." That was good to hear, even if it wasn't true, and Jamison wrapped his flesh arm around Roadhog's back to hold him closer as the demon continued. "You don't have to do anything that isn't fun, or doesn't feel good. You don't _owe_ anything, not to me or anyone. Ever."

Jamison rubbed at Roadhog's back, the way Roadhog was rubbing his. "But I wanted to," he protested. "I wanted— _want—_ to get you off, but I can't."

"We can still do that," Roadhog promised. "There are so many other ways you could do that. How do you feel about using your hand?"

"I... ok," Jamison agreed.

"You don't sound sure." Roadhog's thumb rubbed slowly back and forth at the nape of Jamison's neck, sending distracting pleasure-shivers through him.

"I just wouldn't get to touch you?" Jamison squeezed tighter with the hand around Roadhog's back. "I only have one hand." He lifted his prosthetic hand briefly before letting it drop. Useless. He sniffed again, trying to get his nose to stop running already.

Roadhog grabbed a pink handkerchief out of thin air and nudged Jamison's head up with his shoulder to wipe his nose for him. Jamison felt uncomfortably childish as he obediently blew his nose. He did feel better afterward though, when he could finally breathe without worrying his nose was going to drip. Roadhog set the handkerchief aside. "How about you keep touching me, and I stroke myself off."

"But then you couldn't touch me?" Jamison protested.

"We could just cuddle," Roadhog allowed, but that wasn't what Jamison wanted either. He whined, but Roadhog's raised eyebrow kept him from voicing that complaint too. Jamison couldn't have _everything_ he wanted all at once. He had to decide what he wanted most right now.

An impossible calculation later Jamison made his choice and let go of Roadhog's back and bring his arm around the front of him instead. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could have more later. "I'll stroke you off. You can keep touching me?"

"I like touching you," Roadhog said, as Jamison got a good grip on his cock to pump it up and down. "Mmm, a little tighter. There you go." He tugged Jamison's head back down to lay on his shoulder and held him close and cozy. His hands moved slow and gentle all over Jamison's body. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Roadhog asked, the sound of his voice rumbling through his chest against Jamison's body. It seemed like he didn't expect the obvious negative answer, because he was still talking. "All long lines and pale skin, those big blue eyes. You're like a supermodel from the turn of the century. How hasn't anyone snapped you up yet? You could have men begging at your feet."

Jamison whimpered and squeezed a little harder on Roadhog's cock as he kept stroking. He wasn't all that, really. He was too twitchy and loud and annoying, too skinny, and possessed of too few complete limbs, to be desirable. How many times had the other seminary students sighed that Jamison was lucky he didn't have to worry about sexual temptation, because nobody was going to have sex with him anyway. Nobody wanted Jamison. God didn't even want him, or he'd never have ended up in the arms of a demon.

Nobody had told Roadhog that, though. He was still touching Jamison, reverently, like it was a great privilege. "Mm, legs going on for miles." Roadhog squeezed Jamison's thighs, even the scarred up one. "I could lube these pretty thighs up, squeeze them together and fuck between them. The ancient Greeks were all about that. Or get you a condom and stroke us both together in a handful of lube, if you were in the mood."

Roadhog's hand had traveled upward, thick fingers gently touching Jamison's balls and mostly-soft cock. Not like he was trying to get Jamison hard again or anything, like it was just another part of Jamison's body and he wanted to touch all of it. Jamison squirmed a little, oversensitive and exposed, and Roadhog moved on. He touched Jamison's sunken belly, his scrawny ribcage, then on to his arms and around to his shoulder and back.

There was a bit of a burn in Jamison's good arm now from stroking Roadhog's cock, but this was a completely familiar motion from doing his own even if Roadhog's was bigger. Jamison could keep it up more than long enough to get Roadhog off, he was pretty sure. Roadhog was breathing harder, body tensing and releasing. It _felt_ like he was getting close again, and Jamison sped up a little bit, hungry to feel Roadhog orgasm.

And he was still touching Jamison and talking. "Such a sweet kid, Jamie. So eager. Yeah, just like that. You're so good."

Good.

The one thing Jamison couldn't be, no matter how hard he tried, and Roadhog said it so easily and so often. There was one person, in heaven, hell, and earth, who thought Jamison was _good_ just the way he was. There was one person who wanted to hold him and touch him and take the love he had to give.

Jamison bit Roadhog's neck, because he really _really_ didn't want to cry.

Roadhog's spine arched, a grunt that transitioned to a deep groan breaking from his throat. His cock tensed and pulsed in Jamison's hand as Roadhog's whole body shook like an earthquake. It was kind of amazing to feel an orgasm from the outside. Jamison pushed his whole body as tight against Roadhog's as he could, feeling all of it. He had done this. _He_ had given Roadhog this pleasure, made it happen.

Roadhog's orgasm subsided to aftershocks twitching through his body, and his hand joined Jamison's on his cock to move it away. "Jamie," he breathed like a benediction, and kissed him.

If this night had severed his soul from God, then it was worth it.

Roadhog was smiling when he drew back, flame pupils moving slow and languid. His thick fingers traced along Jamison's chin. "Let's get comfortable." Roadhog gestured toward the floor bed as he shifted his weight. "My ass is going numb on this chair. You people still don't believe in padding, do you?"

Jamison couldn't help laughing a little bit, mostly from relief that Roadhog didn't plan to go anywhere. Didn't plan to leave him alone just yet. He rubbed his face against Roadhog's scratchy stubble and kissed his soft mouth. Roadhog answered the kiss eagerly, deep and smokey. Jamison wanted to keep doing that, but he also wanted Roadhog to be comfortable so he drew back and pulled himself upright onto his singular leg to hop back to the bed.

It was ungainly, anything but graceful, but Roadhog didn't make fun. He was busy taking the condom off. There was quite a lot of white come in the end of it. Roadhog tied it off and tossed it away into a puff of flame, then wiped himself down with the handkerchief and did the same with it. He crawled onto the bed after Jamison, wrapping an arm around him and reaching into nothing to grab a water bottle with the other. Roadhog drank half the bottle before offering it to Jamison.

Jamison hesitated, but then accepted. Jesus might not have given in to the demons who tempted him with food and drink during his forty days and forty nights in the wilderness, but Jamison had already damned himself enough with his mouth on Roadhog's cock that taking water from him hardly seemed to matter. The water was kind of warm, but Jamison was thirsty and it quenched him and got the last of the condom taste out of his mouth.

Jamison set the empty water bottle aside. "So what do we..." he broke himself off mid-sentence with a yawn that surprised him with its size. "What do we do now?" he finished.

"Hmm. Rest," Roadhog decided, arranging the blanket over him with a space open to his side for Jamison. "Cuddle until round two?"

That sounded really nice. Jamison nodded and tried to arrange himself at Roadhog's side. His prosthetic arm was in the way, awkward heavy thing. Jamison didn't really know how to arrange it so it would be comfortable. What he wanted was not to have to worry about it—to be able to touch Roadhog with all he had left without worrying.

He did usually take it off at night. Jamison looked at Roadhog, patiently waiting, and then down at nothing but his arm as he worked to get the connection undone. He couldn't stand to see pity on Roadhog's face, or disgust.

Roadhog touched Jamison's upper arm, fingers tracing down to the top of the prosthetic. "Can I ask?" he asked.

There it was. Roadhog had waited a long time, not even acknowledging that Jamison was missing parts, but everyone always asked eventually. Jamison didn't let himself sigh as he nodded, braced internally for 'tell me in intimate detail about the most horrible memories of your life' or 'what did you do so awful God punished you with this?'.

Roadhog's fingers drifted further down, touching just the prosthetic now, deep red fingers against plastic beige. "It seems very basic?"

Jamison paused, getting his brain on the right track. Roadhog was asking about his _prosthetic_ , not about the arm it was replacing. "Y...yeah. It goes—" he opened the hand in demonstration, then closed it. The only two motions it had. "A little bit of pressure sensitivity. Not much."

"Why?" Roadhog asked. "They make much better ones, now."

Jamison knew that. He'd looked up the best state-of-the-art prosthetics in moments of weakness, seeing beautiful sleek limbs that worked like real ones or even better. The Overwatch Medical advancements—even their old designs offered open source—were particularly gorgeous. Jamison longed for them, with an envy he could barely contain.

"I should be grateful," Jamison repeated what Father Brown told him, when he confessed the sin. His voice was very small, and he could not quite add the 'for what the Lord has provided' that went with it. Not right to a demon's face. 'Consider the lilies of the field' and all that. He did not _need_ more, and there were better things for the Church's money to go toward. Jamison's nails had dug into his upper arm, just above the prosthetic, and he forced himself to let go and continue getting the prosthetic off.

"I should learn humility. Compassion." Jamison had been told that one a lot, growing up, with prosthetics that went from too big to too small in a matter of months as he grew. They never fit and they never worked and if Jamison was a better person it would have made him stronger.

"Bull- _shit_." Roadhog nudged Jamison's chin up, making him look at Roadhog's face. Roadhog shook his head. "You can have plenty of compassion, without unnecessary suffering. You deserve better."

Jamison turned his face away. He couldn't stand looking at Roadhog's pity. That was probably the only reason Roadhog had agreed to teach him in the first place. He took his prosthetic hand off and put it next to his leg and pants, for safekeeping. It felt better to have air flow around the stub of his arm, to have the weight of the arm off him.

Jamison massaged his nub like the physical therapist told him to, wrinkling his nose at the twitchy damaged nerves. "You're a demon," he said, to distract himself. "Aren't you all about human suffering?"

Roadhog ran his knuckle down Jamison's cheek, very softly. "It seems to me like your faction is a lot more into suffering than ours ever was. All that denial and self-flagellation."

Jamison bit his bottom lip, keeping it from trembling. What he wanted was to cuddle up against Roadhog, because it felt good. That wasn't what he was supposed to do. He'd been raised on the stories of the martyrs. Suffering in this life meant a reward in the next, that was the trade off. That's how it went, but Jamison was weak. He wanted something—anything—to feel good now, and he closed his eyes tight as he let himself sink into the soft bed and the soft warmth of Roadhog's side.

"There you go," Roadhog rumbled, rubbing a circle on Jamison's back that Jamison couldn't help relaxing into. "Done a real number on you, haven't they?"

Jamison didn't even know what Roadhog meant by that. He just knew that it felt wonderful to lay his head on Roadhog's shoulder and be held, to listen to the double-thump of his heart and the slow whooshing of his breath. Soon his eyes were closed because he was tired and it felt nice instead of shame.

"It was the Omnium," Jamison's mouth said, answering the question Roadhog of all people had never asked. "When it blew. The shockwave took down my house and... and everyone. They pulled me out alive but not... not all of me. No one else."

Roadhog made a wordless sound of sympathy, hugging Jamison briefly closer. And he didn't pry for any more details that Jamison wasn't sure he could give without crying. Not how he was feeling tonight.

He'd been a kid. Just a kid. Jamison was pretty sure he'd been too young to sin hard enough to deserve it. Unless God, knowing the end from the beginning, had seen just how horrible Jamison was going to turn out. Had seen this.

Jamison used to take comfort in the story of Job. That sometimes bad things happened to people who hadn't done anything wrong, who didn't deserve it. Jamison had failed his test, though. He'd given in to his base desires, to the ache inside him that no amount of praying could fix. He had failed.

Sister King at the orphanage used to tell Jamison that he'd survived because it was God's will. That God had an important plan for him. It used to make him feel so _special_. She told that to all the refugee kids, though.

"Hey, you're all right." Roadhog's lips brushed Jamison's forehead. "I've got you, Jamie. I'm right here."

It should have been the exact opposite of comforting. A demon had Jamison in his clutches. It should have felt bad, but it didn't. It felt so good to be held and cuddled. It felt like kindness and comfort.

Jamison breathed, suddenly aware of how short and choppy his breaths had gotten.

"Rest," Roadhog urged, and Jamison did his best to focus just on that, on Roadhog and how good it felt to touch and be touched by him. On breathing in time with his slow breaths.

He _was_ tired, after everything, and once his mind was even a little calmer Jamison managed to slip right into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with a cute doodle of Jamie and Roadhog napping!
> 
> http://stuffdone.tumblr.com/post/160817449617/quick-sketch-cause-its-in-the-middle-of-the


	3. round two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jamison continues to learn from Roadhog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eternal thanks to my catholic-picker hsavinen - without you I would mess stuff up a lot more. <3

Jamison woke up when he needed to pee. He was so cozy, though. His bed had never been so soft and warm. He rolled over, trying to find a position that alleviated the pressure on his bladder, and bumped against something big and warm and solid.

Roadhog.

Jamison jerked all the way awake with a gasp. Roadhog was dead asleep, nearly snoring, and the source of the warmth in the normally chilly storeroom. So that meant Jamison definitely hadn't _dreamed_ the part of the evening where a demon of hell was teaching him gay sex.

Maybe Jamison could decide what he felt about that _after_ he took a piss. His bladder was not happy with him. He eased himself away from Roadhog's welcome warmth and found his pants and prosthetic leg beside the bed. His boxers were only a little bit crunchy on the front, and Jamison tugged them quickly on before he got his leg on. No way was he hopping through the church naked and one-legged.

Jamison tried to clomp out of the room as quietly as he could, but his prosthetic leg was heavy and not very nimble. Roadhog didn't seem to wake up though, and Jamison carefully closed the door behind him and went to the bathroom.

The church was very dark and quiet, in the early hours of the morning. Jamison might as well be the only person in the whole world.

Jamison took care of business quickly, and had a drink of water from the tap. He didn't _look_ any different, in the dingy little mirror in the bathroom when he finally looked himself in the eye. There was no outward sign on Jamison's body that he had damned himself and fallen to sin in the arms of a demon. There were no horns growing on his head, no flames gleaming in his eyes. Jamison's hair was just a little tousled from sleep, his lips maybe a little more pink than usual, and there were some very faint almost-hickies on his neck where Roadhog had been sucking and biting. Nothing a collar couldn't hide.

A priest's collar, closing around his neck like a noose. Jamison smacked the light off and limped back to the storeroom.

Roadhog was still there, his smokey musk hanging thick in the air. He was sprawled out, utter decadence in the rumpled pink and purple bedding, one big hand over his head to stretch his powerful body out. Strength in repose, beauty in sleep. There was a vulnerability in his unconsciousness, too, and Jamison's heart clenched as he paused to admire all of Roadhog's near-naked body.

Then a faint flicker of flame drew his attention back to Roadhog's lax face. A tiny glimmer of his flame pupil watching him through Roadhog's lashes. He was awake after all, and Jamison blushed to have been found oogling.

Roadhog just grinned and opened both eyes. He yawned and stretched, and heat shot through Jamison's body. Yeah. He still wanted that. He clomped quickly over and flopped onto the bed to get back out of his leg and boxers. Roadhog started touching him as soon as he was in reach, petting Jamison's back, so it wasn't Jamison's fault his cock was half-hard by the time he was naked.

Jamison tossed his boxers away and pounced on Roadhog, climbing up on top of him to kiss him. Kissing was every bit as wonderful as he remembered it being, maybe better. Being on top of the big guy was excellent. Jamison could touch him all over, and Roadhog could touch _him_ all over too. Every single inch of Jamison's skin approved of that. He'd gotten a little chilled on his trip, and Roadhog heated him right back up.

Roadhog chuckled and pulled Jamison back by the back of his head, far enough to be able to see his face. "Not sleepy anymore?"

"Nope." Jamison squirmed his head out of Roadhog's grip and bit his lip in retaliation. Not that it was actually any sort of punishment. It just made Roadhog groan. "I want you to teach me. I want more sex. I'm ready. I'm.. ahah... I'm sorry about earlier I couldn't actually finish you off right but I'm sure I'll get it better this time? Whatever it is you want to teach me next? I don't know."

Roadhog kissed Jamison to shut him up. "Don't apologize for that," he said, when Jamison was too breathless to interrupt him. "Renegotiating during sex is an important skill. Lesson number..." Roadhog waved his hand lazily. "Whatever. We were doing something, it didn't work for you, so we stopped and figured out something that worked for us both. A thousand times better than forcing yourself through something you don't like." Roadhog kissed Jamison again, to keep him from talking. "Remember that. Renegotiating. Right?"

"Yeah, sure, ok," Jamison might agree to just about anything if it kept him in close contact with Roadhog. "What do you want to do next? What's there left to learn? Do you... do you want to fuck me now?" Jamison squirmed at the thought, ass clenching and his cock throbbing between his legs.

"Do you _want_ that?" Roadhog asked. "Not because you think you're _supposed_ to? I'm big. It's a lot to take."

Jamison sat up a little bit, groping around behind himself to get his hand around Roadhog's cock. It was an awkward angle, but he managed it. Roadhog's cock was hard again too, and he inhaled sharply when Jamison squeezed it.

"I know my ass feels good," Jamison said. "With my fingers, with... with the candle. There's this place inside that—" Jamison's breath shuddered at the memory. It was a cruel God who tested him this way, having made him with such pleasure inside him and such hunger to feel it in the arms of another man, and required him to resist the temptation. "Is it better with a cock? It must be feel good or people wouldn't do it, right? I want to at least try it. I want to know!" Jamison begged.

Roadhog laughed, a warm rumble all against Jamison's body. "Mm, eager. All right. Know more sex than you thought you did, don't you, kid?"

That might be kind of true. Sex wasn't as weird and foreign as Jamison had imagined. Still, there were definitely bits Jamison hadn't known. "Weeeeeell... I didn't know _how_ to give a blowjob, and I didn't know you could fuck between someone's thighs?" Jamison defended, letting go of Roadhog's cock to brace himself better in place. "Where else can you do it, anyway?"

Roadhog's flame pupils danced. "Anywhere you can stick a cock, of course. Anywhere you can rub against someone." He rubbed his first two fingers under Jamison's chin in demonstration, against the crook of his elbow, in his armpit, which made Jamison squeal and squirm away. Roadhog just chuckled and rubbed his fingers on the inside of Jamison's knee instead, which was also kind of ticklish. That was a lot of spots a cock could go that Jamison hadn't really thought about before. None of them sounded as nice as taking a cock where he already knew pressure felt good, though.

"You don't have enough chest for it," Roadhog said, "but with someone like me you could..." He let go of Jamison and pushed his soft chest up into cleavage. "Fuck me between these bad boys."

Ok, that one Jamison was pretty sure he had seen pictures of someone doing to a woman. He'd never imagined guys could do it too, but Roadhog definitely had enough chest for it when he was squeezing his... his _tits_ together like that. Jamison could feel his heart pounding in his cheeks, and Roadhog jiggled his chest at him with his eyebrows wagging in challenge.

Just for that, Jamison clambered further up his body and pushed his cock between Roadhog's tits. It was kind of awkward with only one arm and leg, but Jamison managed. He straddled Roadhog's big chest and humped experimentally. It felt pretty good. Warmth and softness surrounded his cock, with also a little bit of itch from Roadhog's chest hair. The friction was kind of rough, though, more drag than was strictly comfortable. Jamison would spit into his hand if it felt like that when he was masturbating, but spitting on someone else's chest would be unforgivably rude. Jamison definitely wasn't going to do it to Roadhog.

"Lube makes it better," Roadhog said. "Should I get some?"

That was tempting. Very tempting. Jamison thrust against Roadhog's chest twice more before he made his choice. "Nope. Can't distract me. Want to be fucked." Jamison squirmed backward, nearly toppling off of Roadhog as he lost his balance, but getting it back in time to grab hold of Roadhog's hard cock and try to aim it toward his ass.

"Whoa!" Roadhog grabbed Jamison by the ribcage with one huge hand and pulled him up and away from his cock. He sounded actually kind of angry. "Slow down!"

Jamison quailed, curling in on himself in shame, and Roadhog groaned as he dropped Jamison to lay on his chest. "Come on, Jamie." Roadhog said, gentler again as he stroked his back. "You shove it in dry and unprepped, you _will_ hurt yourself. And don't ever forget condoms, no matter how horny you are!"

Right, because those were two of the sex rules Roadhog had taught him, and of course Jamison forgot them as soon as he got excited, like the mess he was. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," Jamison's mouth was babbling against Roadhog's skin. His eyes were prickling, but Jamison squeezed them shut tight enough that no tears could escape. "I don't remember things. I'm so stupid, I can't..."

"None of that," Roadhog soothed, stroking Jamison's head and shoulders now. "I need to find a better way to teach you, that's all. Will you remember being _shown_ better than being told?"

He said it so easily, like it was totally normal for someone not to be able to remember words. It might actually work, though. Jamison usually remembered things he could touch—that he could take apart and put together and understand.

"Um... probably?" Jamison answered.

Roadhog squeezed Jamison in a hug, tight enough to make his bones creak. "I'll take my time with it then," he purred. "Make sure you really understand."

Oh no. More of Roadhog making Jamison be patient. Jamison whined as he was plucked off of Roadhog's chest and put aside. Roadhog was smiling as he did his grabbing out of nothing trick. This time he came up with a squeeze bottle and a weirdly shaped piece of metal, both of which he put in Jamison's hand. They were warm. The bottle was labeled 'intimate personal lubricant', so that was simple enough to figure out. The metal did not have any label at all. It was very smooth and shiny, a tapered bulb on one end, a skinny neck, and then a T-shaped end. Like a very small, very weird door handle or something.

Jamison turned it over and over, looking at it from all angles, and then looked up to Roadhog for help. It was probably supposed to go in his ass, since that's what they'd been talking about, but Jamison had never seen anything like it before. The demon was smiling at him, that friendly smile with the crinkles around his eyes that made Jamison feel squirmy inside.

"Butt plug," Roadhog named it before Jamison had to verbalize his confusion. Roadhog touched the device. "This part goes inside." He indicated the bulb end. "This bit makes sure it doesn't slip _all_ the way in and get stuck." He indicated the T end. That made sense, and Jamison nodded. "They come in all sizes and shapes, all kinds of materials. I like the metal ones best, smooth and heavy."

Jamison did squirm at that, the purr in Roadhog's tone and his words implying that he liked stuff in his ass too. That he was sharing a favorite with Jamison. "Ok. Ok, yeah. Let's try it." Jamison urged.

Roadhog plucked both lube and plug away from him. He squeezed a huge dollop of thick clear gel from the lube bottle onto the bulb of the plug. "Now, for anal stuff, you'll want to make sure your rectum is empty," he started. "So if you've got to go, now would be the time to—"

Jamison made a strangled kind of noise. He could feel the blood pounding in his cheeks—he was probably bright red. "I... yeah. I figured that out on my own?" There had been a definite learning curve when he started putting his fingers in his butt. Roadhog didn't seem embarrassed at all at the topic of conversation, though, so Jamison forged on. "I'm... I'm good."

Roadhog smiled at him and lifted his eyebrows at Jamison expectantly as he set the lube bottle aside.

"Right! Haha! How do you need me?" Jamison babbled. "On like, my hands and knees? But that's not really stable 'cause I've only got one of each so that probably wouldn't work and—"

"Try laying on your belly," Roadhog suggested, cutting Jamison off, and that Jamison could do. Super simple. Roll over onto his belly. Easy. He lay his head on his arm and a half and grinned at Roadhog over his shoulder. See. Just fine. Not nervous at all.

Roadhog tugged Jamison's legs apart, gently, and heaved himself up to kneel between them. He rubbed Jamison's back, squeezed his ass. Jamison was moaning already when the hard slippery warmth of the plug started running up and down the crack of his ass. Slippery was nice. Slippery felt good. Jamison wanted more. He spread his legs wider, whining, and Roadhog chuckled as he started rubbing circles _around_ Jamison's asshole with the tip of the plug. Cruelly playing with Jamison when those nerve endings were so sensitive and made him want _more_ and _inside_ and _deep_.

"Come ooooon," Jamison begged, tilting his hips up and pushing himself backward, trying to get the plug inside him, and Roadhog let him. There was pressure, glorious and shivery, and then the plug just slipped right inside. No burn or ache at all.

"There," Roadhog said, drawing back. "See how that little guy treats you."

It didn't actually feel like much at all. Jamison was intensely disappointed. It should have been glorious, intense and wild, but instead it felt like almost nothing besides the T end nestled between his ass cheeks. "I don't know? Maybe there's something wrong with it? It doesn't feel muuuu..." Jamison broke off on a moan as he rolled over and the plug shifted inside him. The weight of it made it feel like it was going to fall out, which made his ass naturally clench down, and that made it move which made it feel suddenly much bigger and also nudge against the tenderest spot inside him. "Oh, that's nice. It's hitting the... the thing. The good spot." Jamison squirmed, humping his hips up into the air to try and get it to do it again. Do it _harder_.

"Prostate," Roadhog supplied. Like Jamison was going to be able to remember a new word right now. No point even trying. He focused on himself, on finding a motion or a position that made the plug give him more. Roadhog lounged out on his side, apparently content to watch Jamison flop around. Smug in the face of Jamison's growing desperation.

"Not enough," Jamison gasped, toes splaying and his fingers digging into the blankets hard. "I need more. I _need_!"

"Here." Roadhog grabbed Jamison by his half arm to tug him close, spooning behind him. His heavy cock pressed against the small of Jamison's back, and his big thigh wedged itself solidly between Jamison's legs. It pushed against the plug, moving it inside him, and Jamison giggled high and silly as he ground against it. It was much more intense that way, and Roadhog made an approving rumble in his chest.

Jamison felt like fire in his belly, like fireworks in his spinal cord, but it was not enough. The plug was only as big as it was, and no amount of shifting it inside him was going to make it enough. "More," he begged. "More. Can you fuck me now? I _want_."

"Not yet," Roadhog purred. "Got to loosen you up more first." He let go of Jamison to grab a puff of flame, and had a whole set of steel plugs of increasing size in a case lined with crushed velvet—the smallest one missing.

"Ahaha! No." Jamison pointed at the biggest one. "Nope. Not going in me. That thing is like a fist I would _die_. If that's what you've got to do to get fucked then I'm never going to get fucked because _no_."

Roadhog's laugh broke Jamison off before he could get any more nervous. "The big ones are for _me_. Let's try this one for you." He touched the second one—a just a little bit bigger than the one Jamison had inside him, and that sounded fine. It sounded good. It might give Jamison the _more_ he needed almost as much as he needed air.

Jamison grabbed the bottle of lube and shoved it at Roadhog's hand. "Yeah. Do it."

Roadhog didn't just do it, though. No, first he had to tease because he was _evil_. He nudged Jamison's knee up a bit instead of rolling him onto his belly again, leaving Jamison on his side but getting space to play with the plug. He rubbed at the handle to make it move inside Jamison, he pulled on it to make the thicker head come out just a little bit, before pushing it back in. Fucking him with it. He played with Jamison until he was begging, until he was shaking, and then the the toy he was pushing into Jamison's ass just kept stretching him. He'd switched for the bigger one, somehow without Jamison noticing. Jamison could feel it parting him wider, pushing into him deeper, and just when it was almost too much Roadhog pulled it a little bit out, let Jamison breathe, and then tried again. Deeper.

Jamison groaned like the sound could come from all the way down in his toes when the second plug finally slipped all the way into him. It was noticeably heavier, thick inside Jamison, nudging just a little firmer on the best place inside him.

"Beautiful," Roadhog murmured, and the word translated into pure pleasure in Jamison's nervous system. Jamison reached back, awkwardly tugging Roadhog's body close, getting Roadhog's thigh between his legs. Getting Roadhog's cock against the small of his back again. Jamison ground his ass against Roadhog's leg, making the plug move. It was good. So good and so deep and much more intense than the smaller one had been.

Jamison's cock was only half hard, but his whole body was pulsing with pleasure like he might come at any moment. Some of the sounds Jamison was making might be close to sobs. He didn't have much control of his voice. He just needed this, more, _everything_.

"Doesn't hurt, does it?" Roadhog asked, a quiet rumble against Jamison's back.

"No," Jamison managed to gasp out, shaking his head hard. "It's good. Goodgoodgood yeah."

"Mm, bigger than the candle you were using," Roadhog commented, a deep pleased rumble. "Told you. Lube and patience, feels so much better. You love it, take it so well. Could slip my cock right into you now, couldn't I?"

Roadhog nipped at the back of Jamison's neck, big hand sliding down Jamison's belly, thick dry fingertips brushing his cock, and Jamison's body jackknifed away from him—a strangled cry breaking from his throat. Jamison's body curled around his throbbing cock, breaths gasping out sharp.

"Jamie!" Roadhog reached toward him, didn't quite touch, eyes darting everywhere. Like Jamison had managed to scare the demon.

"Don't... I don't want to come?" Jamison managed to make his mouth do the talking thing. "Not yet. It was so so good. Too good. But I want you in...inside me first?" Jamison could feel his face going bright red at the request, despite everything else they'd done already.

Roadhog relaxed, shaking his head with a fond smile as he tousled Jamison's hair. "All right. Let's give you a breather." He rolled over onto his back, breathing out in a huge 'oof'. "About had me ready to blow too, just playing with you."

"Really?"

"Yep," Roadhog confirmed. "Mm, pretty thing like you squirming in my arms."

Jamison shivered all over, pleased, but that moved the heavy metal plug inside him and sent another cascade of sensation through his body and he had to hold still and try to breathe again so he didn't come all over himself. Roadhog's warm chuckle when Jamison whimpered did not help.

"So... what else is there to learn?" Jamison asked, when he'd gotten at least a little bit under control. He wasn't going to orgasm unless something touched his cock or the plug moved too much inside him.

Roadhog hummed thoughtfully, scritching Jamison's head like he was a pet, but Jamison didn't mind. "We've covered the basics," he mused. "Kink's not really for beginners. What do you want to know?"

"I _don't_ know, that's why I'm asking you!" Jamison protested. "What other kinds of things do people do?"

Roadhog laughed. "More than you could catalog in a lifetime. Your people are endlessly inventive. If it exists, someone gets off on it. If it _doesn't_ exist, someone gets off imagining it."

Unknown possibilities stretched out before Jamison, vast and daunting, and he felt like an insignificant speck before the ocean of it.

Maybe Roadhog could see the despair on his face, because he shook his head and caressed Jamison's chin with one thick finger. "You don't need to know everything. A good grounding in consent and negotiation, and you'll be fine with whatever your partners bring up. You've got a lifetime to explore."

He just assumed Jamison was going to keep exploring, going to keep having new lovers, and Jamison didn't know that. He didn't know what he wanted, what he was going to do after this one night. He might spend the rest of his life trying to make himself right with God. This might be Jamison's one and only chance to explore the sins of the flesh, and now Roadhog told him there was no way he could know everything or even a significant _portion_ of everything after only one night.

"Everyone likes different things," Roadhog said. "You might like different textures: Silk, latex, metal, leather, slime. You might have a thing for uniforms: firefighter, nurse, priest..." his lips quirked up in a slight smile as Jamison choked a bit on that image. "...biker. Or different body parts: hair, butts, shoulders, feet."

"Feet?" That had to be a joke right? Right?

Roadhog didn't laugh, though. "Pretty common. What do you think? Toe-sucking your thing?" He moved a foot toward Jamison, eyeing Jamison's singular foot.

Jamison's toes curled under on instinct, foot sliding away from Roadhog to hide under a turn of the rumbled blankets. "Aha no I don't think so? I mean maybe if my foot was clean I'd try it but it's not and... yeah... I don't really want to do yours either?" Maybe it actually felt great, but it didn't sound sexy to Jamison. At all.

Roadhog smiled, pulling his foot back. "Good. It's good to know what you don't want."

"I think I like... uh, your hands?" Jamison touched Roadhog's nearest hand, so big and warm. Roadhog hummed, seeming to invite Jamison to continue even as he engulfed Jamison's hand in his own. Jamison thought hard. "And shoulders. I like strong shoulders and arms. And your voice. Your voice is just..." Jamison broke off with a shiver.

"You like them deep," Roadhog said, dropping his voice even lower. It wasn't even a question, but Jamison still nodded hard with a delicious shiver all the way down his body. He was getting further and further from orgasm, the longer he went untouched. He didn't even have to try and breathe to keep himself under control this time.

He missed the pleasure of being that close to the edge sharply, even though he'd asked for this.

"People go for different _feelings_ , too," Roadhog continued, lazily rubbing at the back of Jamison's hand. "Being in control, or giving up control, comfort, closeness, fear, shame. Any feeling you can imagine."

That was a lot of possibilities for Jamison to mull over. He chewed on his bottom lip, eyes on nothing but Roadhog's deep red fingers caressing his pale hand. "I... don't _want_ to feel shame, but..."

"Aw, Jamie." Roadhog pulled Jamison in, just holding him close and secure. He did kiss back when Jamison kissed him, though. It was slow and easy and nice.

"What do you want to feel?" Roadhog asked, mouth leaving Jamison's for several too-long seconds.

That was harder, but of the options Roadhog had given, maybe closeness was the nearest to what Jamison wanted to feel. "Closeness?" he whispered, and pushed his tongue back into Roadhog's mouth before he could answer. Roadhog made a warm kind of moaning sound, and wrapped his arms even tighter around Jamison, hooking his leg around Jamison too. He was tangled up tight with Jamison, and that felt just about perfect.

Jamison's cock had some thoughts about it too. It throbbed in counterpoint to the clench of Jamison's ass around the heavy steel plug, teasing him toward the edge again.

"I know," Roadhog commented, when Jamison drew back to breathe and get himself under control. "You should learn how to finger someone." He was grinning, flame eyes flickering eagerly. "Want to get your fingers in my ass?"

Jamison's brain stuttered over the thought, but then he was nodding eagerly. That was a sex skill he could learn, and it seemed like Roadhog would enjoy it if Jamison did it right. Jamison liked stuff in his, and Roadhog liked it enough to have a whole set of steel plugs for himself. Jamison wanted to make Roadhog feel as good as he did.

There was a faint flash of purple fire in Jamison's peripheral vision, and Roadhog handed Jamison a pink latex glove then started pawing through the blankets in search of the lube bottle. Putting on a glove one-handed was _tricky_ to say the least. Jamison ended up using his teeth a bit, but he managed it by the time Roadhog had found the lube and settled on his back with his knees up and legs spread. Jamison clambered over between them, only having to stop and breathe a _little_ bit in the middle when the plug shifted inside him.

"Yeah, ok, yes." Jamison looked from his gloved hand, to the lube bottle Roadhog was handing him, to Roadhog's groin—the cleavage of his ass visible beneath his balls, and the little curled piggy tail Jamison had nearly forgotten about. "Any, uh, hints?" he begged. Jamison had played with his own ass, but apparently he'd been doing it wrong. Lube was nice. He wasn't going to be forgetting that again, not after experiencing how much better it made things feel.

"Slow and gentle," Roadhog requested. "Lots of lube."

Ok. Jamison could do that. He took the bottle lube from Roadhog, but then he was holding it in his one and only hand, which he needed to get the lube onto. He hesitated for a second before put the squeeze bottle between his thighs to squish a healthy dollop of lube out. It was still very warm, probably because it was demonic, and Jamison let the squeeze bottle fall to the bed and slathered the thick lube around his fingers a bit before hesitantly pushing them into Roadhog's crease.

There was lots of warm skin, very soft, but Jamison's aim was apparently off. He rubbed around a little bit, then tried sliding his fingers further down toward Roadhog's tail. There, a tight-furled pucker of muscle. Jamison rubbed a circle around it, remembering how Roadhog had teased his own, before he began to slowly push his index finger inside.

Roadhog groaned. "There you go. Nice and easy." He was so soft and silky inside. Jamison knew that from touching his own, but it felt different doing it to someone else. The glove decreased his finger's sensitivity, but the lube made everything smooth and slick and wonderful. Jamison pulled his finger out and then pushed back in again, admiring the tight squeeze of muscles at Roadhog's entrance and the softness beyond.

That warmth and softness would feel _amazing_ on his cock, and Jamison whimpered as a shiver of arousal traveled through him at the thought. He shifted his weight over a little, so he was sitting on his heel and could nudge at the handle of the plug inside him a little bit. He probably shouldn't, but if he was careful he wouldn't make himself come. Probably.

"Give me another," Roadhog requested breathlessly, and Jamison obediently started teasing his second finger in along with the first. Slow and gentle, just like Roadhog told him. His slippery fingers slid in easily, all the way to the last knuckle, and Roadhog groaned again. His cock was hard, a little clear liquid leaking out from the slit at the top, and Jamison remembered about condoms and not to lick it to see if it was salty like his own before he did more than lean in toward it. He _was_ learning. Jamison got a deep whiff of Roadhog's scent, smokey musk, and leaned back again to rest his head on the inside of Roadhog's knee instead.

"Turn them," Roadhog instructed, and Jamison twisted his fingers back and forth a little bit. Roadhog groaned, ass clenching and releasing on Jamison's fingers. He moved his hips a bit, fucking himself on Jamison's hand. "There you go," he purred. "If you wanted to fuck me, I'm ready."

Jamison shook his head, rocking his weight back and forth to get the plug to move inside him. It was so intense and so good. That was what he really wanted.

"Fingering's fun too," Roadhog allowed. "Try pushing your fingers up toward my belly and—" he mimed a slow beckoning gesture. "Massage the prostate, if you can find it."

Right, the prostate. The wonderful-feeling part that Jamison was getting the plug to push against inside him, just a little bit. He gently twisted his hand to face Roadhog's belly and curved his fingers up. It took a few tries, pressing and rubbing into the silky warmth, before he seemed to find it and Roadhog's breath caught and his whole body tensed and shook. With just his fingers inside Roadhog's huge body, Jamison was doing that to him. Jamison rocked back on his heel, grinding against the toy in his ass and moaning along with Roadhog.

"Right there. Oh, _Jamie_ ," Roadhog encouraged, and Jamison kept on rubbing at the same spot—as much as he could tell what the same spot was. It all felt about the same, all silky and soft and warm. He could tell when Roadhog reacted, though, and that was enough guide. Jamison could have kept fingering Roadhog forever without getting bored, but his groin was starting to ache with the need to come so long put off.

Jamison slowly stilled his hand, until Roadhog's shaking body relaxed. "Can you put on a condom?" he asked. "My hand is kind of busy." He twisted his wrist a bit in demonstration.

Roadhog smiled at him, like he was so proud of Jamison for remembering protection, and reached over to the chair for the abandoned string of condoms.

"You're so good with your fingers," he said, and Jamison hid his face against Roadhog's knee at the praise, but didn't ask him to stop. "Beautiful hand, those long slender fingers like an artist. Your partners are going to love them. Just remember lots of lube, and if you're with someone with a vagina, don't move anything from their ass into it."

Jamison nipped at Roadhog's leg. "I'm... uh... _really_ gay." He'd never actually said the words aloud before, claimed them. They didn't feel wrong, though. "I mean, you might have noticed that I'm all about you? And... yeah. Never wanted to mess around with any girls? Not that many of them ever wanted to mess around with me, either, haha, so it worked out for everyone I guess."

That's what he should have been. If he couldn't live a chaste life in service to God then he should have been able to settle down and marry a woman and have children, but the idea had always faintly repulsed him even before he knew he would rather have sex with a man.

Jamison was babbling, but Roadhog didn't seem to mind. He just shrugged his big shoulders and ripped the condom packet open. "Trans guys exist," he said. "Some of them like it."

Jamison's confusion must have shown on his face, but Roadhog didn't elaborate. Trans meant 'across from', at least in Latin, but knowing that didn't really help. There must be some other meaning Jamison didn't know.

Roadhog pinched the tip of the condom in one hand while he began to roll it down his cock with the other, but it only got an inch before it seemed to get stuck. He tried again, brow wrinkling, then he sat up a bit to look over his belly at it.

"Bless it," he swore, a spark crackling behind his lips. "It's inside out. Now it's ruined." He pulled it off and tossed it aside, and started over with a fresh one. This one he checked more carefully before rolling it down over his cock. "There we go," he said, deep smile wrinkles around his eyes. "Whenever you're ready."

Jamison pressed his heel against the plug one last time and nodded. He was ready—as ready as he could be—for this final carnal sin. He carefully slipped his fingers out of Roadhog's ass and started to struggle back _out_ of the glove one-handed. His teeth applied to the cuff were vital to success, once again.

Roadhog made a disappointed kind of sound, hips rocking like he was searching for Jamison's fingers again. "I want something in there," he decided, groping for the set of steel plugs in their case. His fingers hovered over the largest for a second before settling on the next-biggest. "Let's go for an easy one. Lube?"

" _Easy?_ " Jamison shook his head as he tossed the glove toward the discarded condom and then found the lube bottle to hand over to Roadhog. "That thing is _massive_."

Roadhog chuckled, deep and shivery. "So am I." He squirted a healthy amount of lube on the plug and reached between his legs to push it into his ass without preamble. He groaned in approval, thighs flexing and his cock twitching. It was so hot Jamison wanted to crawl all over him, and he could, so he did. He climbed up Roadhog's body, straddling him and kissing up his chest and neck and then finally up to his mouth to kiss him nice and deep and long.

It had only been a few minutes since they kissed, but Jamison had missed it. He missed Roadhog's stubble prickling his chin, missed the softness of his lips, missed his smokey flavor, missed the feel of his huge hands running up and down Jamison's body, missed being able to feel the vibrations of his moans. It was like every part of sex with him was addictive, and Jamison had no desire to quit.

Roadhog's fingers pressed into Jamison's crease, caressing the plug's handle, and then a strange expression crossed his face. "Don't share toys," he said.

"Wha?" Jamison asked articulately, kissing at Roadhog's cheek, but Roadhog turned his face away.

"Don't share toys with anyone," Roadhog repeated. "If you use them for you, don't use them for someone else. Unless they've been sanitized first or you put a condom on them. Hellfire's good for sanitizing but... fuck. You learn by example, I should have set a better one."

"Ok," Jamison said. "No sharing toys. Got it. Now take this one out so you can fuck me?" He squirmed his hips under Roadhog's hand, encouraging him, and Roadhog chuckled and returned to teasing at the toy. He tugged on it, pulling it a little ways out and then pushing it back in, and then again while adding some more lube so Jamison's ass was slipperier than ever.

"Lube on your ass," Roadhog said, fucking the lube into him with the toy, and then pulling it all the way out and setting it aside. Jamison's ass felt strangely bereft without it. "Lube on my dick." There was a squelching sound behind Jamison, and he could feel Roadhog's arm pumping as he spread it on his cock. "Ready," he said, grinning like it was a challenge.

"Gonna plow me into the bed?" Jamison asked hopefully, but Roadhog shook his head.

"Gonna have you ride me naughty-cowgirl, so you can take it at your own pace," he corrected.

"Cow _boy_ ," Jamison corrected, but Roadhog's suggestion didn't sound bad at all. Jamison scooted back, until he felt the warm head of Roadhog's cock sliding through his crease. It pushed at his asshole, glorious pressure against the sensitive nerve endings, before it slipped away. Jamison whined in disappointment and tried again, to the same effect. Roadhog was no help, lying there watching him with smile wrinkles around his eyes and his flame pupils dancing. Waiting for him to figure it out on his own, because he remained _evil_.

Jamison huffed in frustration and reached back to grab Roadhog's cock, holding it still. This time when he lined it up with his ass, it went inside instead of slipping away. It was different from the toy, softer in a way with some give to the spongy head, but it was _big_. So big. Jamison's throat made some kind of a high wail as he fell forward—losing his grip on Roadhog's cock and bracing himself on the demon's chest instead.

Roadhog's cock was _inside him_ , stretching Jamison wide with a faint burn he was so familiar with from explorations with his own fingers and the candle. As always, it wasn't nearly enough to make him want to stop. If anything, the intensity of it fed his desire higher. Jamison bit his lip to try and stifle his next wail as he rocked back, taking Roadhog deeper into his ass.

"Easy, easy now," Roadhog was instructing, his big hands tenderly stroking Jamison's body as if in demonstration. "Slowly. Gently. See if you can't angle me to hit your prostate."

Jamison rocked forward to slide Roadhog's cock out of him just a little ways, and then back again to get him deeper. There was a sting to it, an ache, but then Jamison squirmed around a little to get the pressure on the good spot and those wonderful familiar firecrackers started going off all the way up his spine.

"There! There!" It came out of Jamison's mouth as a shout and he clenched his teeth shut as he rocked Roadhog out and then in again. Deep inside his body.

Jamison had done it. He really had gone and done it, destroyed any last shred of his virginity and allowed himself to be taken in the most sinful of sex acts, and with a demon no less, and it was _wonderful_. It was Good. Not just good as in pleasurable, which it was. It was in spades. It was capital-G Good, like God had judged of his creation in Genesis. The feeling washed over Jamison's body from his crown to his singular set of toes, pure epiphany. It could not be wrong. None of this could be wrong, it was not possible. Jamison could not, physically, believe it. Not Roadhog's touch, being so careful and so gentle with Jamison—not his affection, not how patiently he'd taught Jamison and guided him into pleasures he wanted and made sure it was all safe and wouldn't hurt him. It could not be wrong to feel love, and affection, and care.

It could not be wrong to share this pleasure with someone, to be spread wide on Roadhog's cock and look up into his face to see him looking back at Jamison like he was something wonderful. Like he was good, like he was beautiful, like Roadhog was taking care of him. It could not be wrong to hear his moaned whisper of 'Jamie, Jamie, Jamie'.

If this was how the deceiver won, how his demon lured Jamison into sin and kept him there forever, then so be it. None of it, _none of it_ , could be wrong.

Jamison was fucking himself harder on Roadhog's cock now, the cascade of sensation intensifying, drawing him inevitably on to his climax. He was awash in glory, the Lord's Prayer close behind his teeth, but Jamison managed to bite it back into a triumphant peal of laughter instead. He braced himself with his short arm on Roadhog's soft chest, his good hand reaching between them to grab his cock.

Jamison came with a shout, overwhelming pleasure shaking all the way through his body. He was floating, basking in the transcendence, and then everything was overwhelming. His ass stung, tender and aching, and his arms and legs—what he had of them—burned with exertion. Jamison whimpered, pulling himself up Roadhog's body to get away from his cock, and it slipped mercifully free of him. Jamison collapsed, face hidden against Roadhog's neck, and one of Roadhog's huge wonderful hands rested on his back. Jamison could feel the other arm shaking as Roadhog stroked himself off.

Roadhog finished quickly, body jolting under Jamison's with a few loud grunts, and then both arms closed around Jamison to hold him close.

Everything was quiet, with their breaths the only sound in the silent church. Even Jamison's brain was quiet, for once. His whole body felt soft, warm and boneless and heavy. His eyelids were heavy too, and he sighed and nuzzled his face against the underside of Roadhog's stubbly chin. Roadhog made a comforting rumble-sound and pet Jamison's head. He'd never felt as comfortable in his whole life as he did here, laying over Roadhog's chest and belly, feeling the rise and fall of his breath and the beat of his heart.

"Cleanup," Roadhog commented eventually. He must have done his magic trick, because he had a warm washcloth in his hand. Jamison took it from him to wipe the tacky drying lube from his own ass, even though he was sleepy. He did have _some_ dignity. His ass was a little tender, but the heat of the cloth was very soothing. Roadhog grabbed another one out of nothing and set to cleaning himself up. He seemed to be able to do it without completely dislodging Jamison from on top of him, which Jamison appreciated.

Roadhog took the washcloth when Jamison was done with it and tossed it away into a puff of flame. "How are you feeling?" he asked, fingers tracing a slow path up and down Jamison's back.

"Sleepy," Jamison answered, and then, "Happy," because that was surprisingly true too. "A little tender," he added, in case Roadhog meant physically. "You're really big."

Roadhog chuckled, soft and gentle. "And that was only the first few inches."

Jamison's mind balked, refusing, and yet it must be true. He'd taken it deep enough to hit the good spot, the—what was it again?—the _prostate_ , and even the little plug had been deep enough to do that and Roadhog's cock was much bigger. Jamison hadn't taken very much of it at all.

"Hooley Dooley," he breathed.

"Glad I had you on top," Roadhog murmured, barely more than a low rumble through his chest. "That was... something special. _You_ are, you know that? Thank you for sharing your first with me."

Jamison shivered, hiding his face against Roadhog's neck. Roadhog just kept saying things like that, like he really meant them. Jamison reached up to pet Roadhog's cheek with his right arm, forgetting in the warm relaxation of the moment that his amputated nub was gross and nobody wanted that touching them. Roadhog didn't recoil, though. He rubbed his cheek against it with a happy rumbled moan and kissed it. It was just a little peck, just because it was there, and it sent a needle right through Jamison's heart.

It was _Good_ again, the overwhelming feeling rushing right back. It couldn't be wrong to share this kind of affection, to feel wanted and accepted. It was the most good thing Jamison had ever experienced, and it was the exact opposite of everything he'd ever been taught.

The tears he'd tried so hard not to cry through the early parts of the night came pouring out of him now, unstoppable. He sobbed, clinging to Roadhog as hard as he could, like he could get even closer to him.

"Jamie?" Roadhog asked, concerned, but Jamison was crying too hard to answer and he seemed to realize that. He settled for holding Jamison close in his huge arms and humming soothingly, and that kindness really didn't help Jamison stop crying. If this was right and good—and Jamison couldn't believe anything but that it was—then his whole life had been wrong.

He'd tried so long and so hard to join the priesthood, and for what?

"What do I do now?" Jamison asked, when he could finally make words again. "It's all I ever wanted, joining the priesthood. But now I know. Now I know, and I can't." Jamison stroked Roadhog's chest, hand shaky and desperate. " _This_ is in the world, and I can't give it up." He choked up again, words lost in another round of sobs.

"Aw, kid," Roadhog crooned, kissing what he could reach of Jamison's forehead "There are so many opportunities out there for you, Jamie. Go to a college, or learn a trade. Hell's names, there are even churches that won't hate you for being gay, if clergy's what you really want to be..."

Jamison's throat ached with the effort of keeping his sobs quiet, eyes burning, but he couldn't make himself stop. He was never going to be able to make himself right with God now, because he couldn't believe he'd done wrong, and if _this_ was something he could have then he wasn't going to stop. He _mourned_ , for the life he'd thought he was going to have, for the life he was supposed to want, for all the years he'd studied and prayed and all for nothing. For the kind Sisters who'd raised him in the orphanage, whose belief in him he'd betrayed.

Roadhog held him through it all, until Jamison had cried himself out and was left with nothing but a headache and a stuffy nose, and maybe a tiny bit of acceptance.

"You'll find good people, Jamie," Roadhog promised in a low murmur. "You'll find people who build you up, accept you for who you are, and love you for it. You'll be all right."

He said it like he believed it, and maybe Jamison could believe Roadhog even if he didn't quite believe it himself.

"Thank you," Jamison whispered, hidden against Roadhog's tear-dampened neck.

"You'll be all right," Roadhog promised again, and pulled one of the blankets over them both to keep them warm. There didn't seem to be any more need for words, and Jamison let himself relax and just enjoy the warmth and comfort. It was so much better than he'd ever dreamed.

It could not last forever, though. The small grubby window began to brighten, and birds started to sing outside. Then the church bells started to ring.

Roadhog heaved himself into a seated position, sending Jamison tumbling down onto the bed. He clapped his hands over his ears, face twisted up in agony. His entire body flinched on the second ring.

"No!" Jamison gasped, trying to grab hold of him. "nonono!" Roadhog couldn't go. He couldn't be banished and leave Jamison.

"Sorry. That's my cue," Roadhog managed, somehow smiling despite the pain he was in. He let go of his ears, instead cupping Jamison's face between his big hands. He pressed a kiss to Jamison's forehead, soft soft lips and almost-burning heat. Then the bell pealed a third time, and on the rebound—in the negative space between it and the next, Roadhog and all his things were gone.

And Jamison was naked and alone in a dingy little store room in the back of the church, with the scent of sex and smoke and a faint whisper of "you'll do great, kid" hanging in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks! That's it for the main fic. There will be a brief coda to wrap things up with a happy ending, but it might take me a few weeks to write it. I've got some big deadlines with my publisher I have to devote my attention to, but I will be back!
> 
> Comments are love <3


	4. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending.

The club was alive; colorful lights and people dancing their hearts out. The DJ was playing a lot of Lucio, which was always fun.

Jamie threw himself into the music. So maybe he was the whitest of white boys, with a spotty sense of rhythm and sometimes people accused him of looking like a seizure on the dance floor, but whatever. He was with his friends, the night was young, and hot, and hey, so were they!

His university t-shirt was a couple sizes too small, stretched tight across his skinny chest, and torn off into a crop top that showed off _all_ of his long pale belly. "Junkrat" was screen-printed in neon yellow across the front, and an x-eyed smiley-faced bomb on the back. Other than an itty-bitty pair of yellow shorts, a combat boot, and some eyeliner, it was all he was wearing. His body was more toned than he'd once been, he had some good muscle now, but he still fidgeted off any calorie he ate. His hairline was still receding, but he grew his hair out longer now. It was gelled up into points, the tips dyed so they glowed like coals under the black light.

The music thumped, the lights flashed, and Jamie laughed as he danced. He was taller than most, bright orange prosthetic arm and peg leg not even trying to pass as flesh. He was an odd one, a lot of guys didn't know what to make of him, but he got his fair share of successes. And right now, he knew who he had his sights on.

Trashhound elbowed Jamie hard to get his attention, shouting to be heard over the music, and Jamie leaned down close to hear. "I said. I bet I know which one's eye you're trying to catch." He gestured with a turn of his chin toward the bar, toward by far the biggest bear in attendance tonight. He was older, silver hair up in a ponytail, huge hands, spiked-shoulder biker jacket, bandanna across his lower face, and overflowing his bar stool in all directions. Jamie licked his lips, looking at him. The guy wasn't looking at Jamie right now, but Jamie had caught him looking a time or two already. Maybe because Jamie was hard to miss, but _maybe_ it was interest.

Trashhound laughed, fit to burst a gut. "Our Junkrat. So predictable."

"I spent twenty-two years denying myself everything," Jamie protested, teeth bared. "I deserve at least _twice_ that getting exactly what I want."

Trashhound threw his head back with a howl and jumped up to chestbump with Jamie, his way of expressing approval, and that's why Jamie loved him—in a 'bros who occasionally toss each other a handy' kind of way.

Another song started, Lucio again, and Ibis pounced on Trashhound, so Jamie grabbed Scavengerabbit's hand to make her dance with him. They were both tall, so they made a pretty picture dancing together. Good to attract attention. She had her eye on a cute little butch of uncertain gender, and they in turn seemed to be fascinated by Scavengerabbit's long long legs and the thin strip of flesh visible between her tall stockings and short skirt. She wasn't Jamie's pleasure, but he could show Scavengerabbit off and be a good wingman. They were all over each other as he worked them in the butch's direction. He spin Scavengerabbit so her skirt flared up, right in front of the object of her desire. They were bright red, and Jamie winked at them as he handed Scavengerabbit's hand over.

Canetoad took Scavengerabbit's place, grinning hard as he gestured Jamie down with a crooked finger. "He's looking," he said, once Jamie had bent over into hearing range. The DJ mixed them into a new song, something hot and sultry, throbbing beat, and the lights bleeding to red. So it was not Jamie's _fault_ if he raised his hands over his head to show off all his long lines and danced like he was trying to shimmy out of a particularly slinky dress. Canetoad was as ace as it was possible to get, but even _he_ went a little wide-eyed watching Jamie dance. Perfect.

When Jamie tossed a glance behind himself, the big guy at the bar was most definitely watching him. It sent something hot and hungry bursting through Jamie's belly. He was so _big_ , looked so powerful, and something about him sparked memories in the back of Jamie's mind. The shape of his shoulders and gut, the size of his arms and hands. There was only one person Jamie had ever met who looked quite like that.

The man at the bar was human, though. Tan skin instead of red. No horns.

And yet...

Ibis claimed Jamie for the next dance, and keeping up with hir and the energetic music was a workout. Ze was compact, and Jamie often teased that meant hir energy was concentrated and it was no fair. Still, dancing with Ibis was fun. Ibis seemed to have decided that it was time for Jamie to make a move already, and moved them steadily closer to the bar. The big man turned away again, back to his bottle. There was writing across the shoulders of his jacket, and finally Jamie was in position to read it.

'Hell Pig'. Jamie laughed aloud. It was too much, and the closer he got to the man the more and more he looked _right_. It could not possibly be a coincidence. The bandanna over his face was even purple, and decorated in the middle with a pink pig snout too.

The stars aligned, and when the song was over and Jamie needed a breather, there was an open space at the bar beside the object of his lust.

"Get 'em" Ibis said, giving Jamie's ass a smack, and he went.

"Roadhog," he said, right behind the man, loud enough to be heard over the music, just before sliding in beside him.

The man looked over at Jamie, deep wrinkles deepening around his eyes in a smile as he pulled the bandanna down off his completely familiar face. The same full lips, the same shape of his chin, the same nose, the same gray stubble. There was a flicker of flame deep in his dark eyes, gone almost too quick to be seen, but Jamie had been looking.

"Jamie," Roadhog answered, his voice somehow even deeper than Jamie had remembered, and Jamie laughed in delight. "It's Mako right now, though," Roadhog—Mako—gestured toward his human-looking body, and Jamie nodded. That was simple enough.

"What brings you here, Mako?" Jamie asked, as he leaned against the bar. His hips kept moving, rocking to the beat of the music. "You check up on all your old charity fucks?"

Mako licked his lips, eyes traveling slowly all the way up Jamie's sweaty, nearly-bare body. "Only the ones with real promise. You look good. Junkrat?" he read off the front of Jamie's shirt.

Jamie laughed again. "Yeah. My nickname with my mates. We're the Garbage Crew, handful of queer engineering students all working on reclamation and recycling. Repurpose instead of waste! Save the planet, or at least some money! Haha!"

Mako took a sip of his beer, still smiling at Jamie. "You went to college after all."

"Best decision I ever made!" Jamie proclaimed. "Weeeell, second best. After you." He was happy now, accepted and loved how Roadhog had promised him he could be. It had taken him a while to get where he was, three years and a lot of struggling with himself, but it had been well worth the journey. Sure, he still had his old cross in the bottom of his sock drawer and sometimes he couldn't quite shake that old Catholic guilt, but on the whole his life was incomparably more wonderful than the direction he'd been headed before. At twenty five he was older than most of his fellow students, but they were easily impressed by his ability to spout Latin _ad nauseam_ , and generally thought he was smart and interesting.

Mako laughed, big and easy, and it throbbed through Jamie's nervous system. He eased closer, metal knee nudging against Mako's, and Mako allowed it.

"Like the hair." Mako glanced up at it.

"What can I say?" Jamie leaned in closer again, flesh hand briefly stroking Mako's arm. He was hot, hotter than a human would be, and the further proof of his inhumanity sent a new surge of arousal through Jamie's body. "Turns out I like to _burn_."

Mako flashed his teeth at that and sipped his beer slowly. Tease. Still, he was leaning in closer to Jamie. Receptive. "So you've decided to be on the side of evil?" he asked.

"Ha!" Jamie shook his head. "I don't know _what_ you are, mate, but whatever you are, it's not evil."

Mako's eyebrows lifted, intensely skeptical, but Jamie had put a lot of thought into this. He knew what he was talking about.

"You could have..." Jamie laughed, gaze dropping a bit to the side of Mako. God, he'd been a mess. "You could have messed me up. Hurt me, used me, and made me think it was my own fault. I would have _thanked_ you for it."

"What's the fun in that?" Mako asked softly, and one thick finger nudged Jamie's chin up to see his face again. He was smiling, just barely, with a flicker of flames in his eyes that anybody else would have ascribed to the lights of the dance floor. "I like seeing you like _this_."

"You showed me I could be... wanted." Jamie shook his head again. Mako hadn't saved him, Jamie had done the work of that himself, he'd just given Jamie a nudge in the right direction when he needed it the most. His twitchy fingers found the wet ring from Mako's bottle on the bar and traced shapes into it, awkward with the intensity of the conversation. "You set my standards so high..." he trailed off.

Mako gestured with his chin toward Jamie's hand to change the subject—where Jamie's metal fingers were behaving just like flesh ones on the bar top. "That's new."

"Ain't she a beaut?" Jamie gushed, happy to show his work off. It was a billion times better than the awful cheap prosthetics he'd used back when they met. "Built it myself from scrap! Full touch, temperature and pressure sensitivity, full range of motion. Nerve interface controlled." He opened and closed his hand, wiggled his fingers, touched each to his thumb individually, made an 'ok' gesture, a peace sign, the vulcan salute, flipped the bird, and then returned to tracing shapes on the bar top with a laugh. "Built the leg, too, but that's more basic. I just wanted it _light_." His peg leg didn't slow him down, the rubberized grip on the bottom meant he never skidded, and that's really all he needed.

"Suits you," Mako said. His big hand closed around Jamie's hip, pulling him in closer. His mouth, when Jamie kissed him, was bitter from the beer but beneath that smokey. Just like Jamie remembered. He dove deep into it. He wasn't hesitant at all now. He knew what he liked, what he wanted, and Mako was all of it.

Jamie was shaking, too hungry to be smooth at all, when Mako pulled back. "Come back to mine," he begged. "Slip you into something more comfortable? My bed? My ass? Your true demonic form?"

Mako chuckled. "Says who you've even _seen_ my true demonic form?"

The thought—of Mako, of _Roadhog_ being even more inhuman, stronger and scarier—had Jamie's solitary flesh knee shaking. He wanted that. Wanted it more than words could say. He nodded hard, snapping his mouth shut and swallowing to prevent drooling all over himself.

"Mm," Mako rumbled, thick fingers digging in to Jamie's hip. "You remember all the rules I taught you?"

"Yeahyeahyeah," Jamie chattered. "Condoms. Lube. Negotiation. All but the first." He bared his teeth, a challenge. "I _never_ slow down."

Mako laughed, big rough belly laugh, and pulled Jamie in to kiss him again. "Then let's raise some hell," he suggested. He tossed some bills on the top of the bar and grabbed Jamie's metal hand to pull him along when he stood. Not that Jamie needed to be pulled along to follow. Wild dingoes couldn't prevent him from bringing Mako home with him tonight.

He slipped his hand free of Mako's grasp and whistled to catch his friends' attention. And most of the rest of the people on this side of the club, but whatever. Jamie mimed a quick message, to those tall enough to see him over the general crowd.

'This lucky bastard, and _all this_ grade A prime pork, are heading out'. He also added a few enthusiastic pelvic thrusts, so they knew just how well his night was going.

Trashhound howled, and Ibis climbed up onto his back to give Jamie a thumbs up over the crowd. Canetoad started a chant of 'Junk-rat' in celebration. Jamie wiggled his fingers and blew kisses to all of them, and followed Mako out the door.

The night was young, and hot, and full of promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been leaving such great comments. I've had a lot of fun with this AU, and I hope you have too.  
> <3  
> TS


End file.
